Forbidden Love
by CutePoison
Summary: Completely AU with Michael and Sara drawn into a forbidden relationship. Will they be able to resist, or is the attraction too strong? Final chapter is up! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Sara arrived at the airport late to pick him up.

She knew her mother would be furious if she learned of Sara's poor punctuality. She was always telling Sara to make an effort at being on time.

Sara sighed as she scanned the crowd looking for him.

She glanced once more at the picture she held loosely in her hand.

The photo was a few years old but she figured how much different could a guy look after only three years time?

Sara scanned the crowd once more her eyes landing on a gorgeous creature of a man.

He was tall and thin with dark closely cropped hair.

Sara had forgotten all about what she held in her other hand, so as he came ambling towards her it didn't occur to her that this wonderfully hot guy could be him.

She tore her eyes from him and looked at the sign she held in her sweaty grip.

Michael Scofield it said in the big blaring letters her mother had insisted upon.…

Sara continued to watch as her smiling stepbrother walked up to her, thinking she had died and gone to heaven.

On the ride home she was quiet for fear of sounding like a blubbering fool.

When he spoke to her after the first few minutes of silence Sara felt her cheeks flush and her hands begin to sweat.

She couldn't explain her body's reaction to him.  
Sure he was hot, but Sara had been around hot guys before.

Something about him was different she decided as she pulled up in front of the house she shared with her mother, stepfather, and now Michael Scofield..Well at least for this summer anyways.

Sara put the car in park amazed that she had managed to get them there in one piece considering her rattled state.

She popped the trunk release and climbed out of the car, making her way around the car to help Michael carry in his luggage.

As they were walking up to the door it was thrown open by her smiling mother.

Sara watched with envy as her mother wrapped her arms around Michael and kissed him on the cheek.

(A short time later)

Sara sat sipping her lemonade as her mother talked Michael's ear off. As she listened to her mother apologize once again for not picking him up at the airport, Sara let her eyes wander.

She chanced a quick look at Michael, who seemed to be interested in her mother's babble about her social responsibilities and how they took up so much of her time. The truth was, her mother was rarely if ever home. Grace Burrows was what most people referred to as a social butterfly.

It seemed her mother belonged to more committees than Sara would have believed existed if not for her mother's involvement.

Her mind wandering more than her eyes, Sara glanced at Michael only to find his eyes on her. Her mother's eyes were on her as well. "Sara, are you with us dear"? Her mother said and Sara felt her cheeks blaze.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…I mean"…Sara trailed off even more flustered by the grin that spread across Michael's face.

"Sara you really need to…oh forget it I'll get it myself ", her mother said and rising from the sofa she picked up Michael's empty glass.

"I'll be right back, dear. I do so want to hear everything about you"!

Sara watched as her mother left the room and then turned back to Michael.  
She's really happy you decided to spend the summer here", Sara said trying to make conversation.

"I mean the only thing that would have made her happier is if your brother Lincoln had come too", Sara said rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

What was it about talking to him that made her palms sweat?

"Yeah, he would have liked to, but he couldn't risk losing his job. And then there's the fact that he's pretty involved with Veronica, that's his girlfriend", Michael said in explanation.

Sara felt stupid for saying anything about Lincoln. She knew that Michael and Lincoln had been on their own for the last couple of years since their mother died.

Aldo, Sara's step dad, Michael and Lincoln's father had gone to the funeral hoping to convince the two young men to come live with them, but both had insisted on staying put.

Aldo had agreed, but had insisted on sending Lincoln who was now 21, an allowance every month to help out. Michael then 15 was now still a minor at 17, and their father felt responsible for his support.

Then a month or so ago they had received a letter from Michael. It seemed he wanted to spend some time getting to know the rest of his family. Sara's mother had been thrilled as well as his father. They had quickly sent a letter suggesting Michael spend the summer with them. And now here he was.

Sara was opening her mouth to speak when her mother's voice erupted behind her.

Sara wasn't late picking you up, was she, Michael"? Grace Burrows asked, and though Sara couldn't see her mother, she could picture her there behind her, hands planted firmly on her hips, waiting for Michael's response.

Sara opened her eyes widely in a silent plea for Michael to say no, that she wasn't late. If her mother found out she had left him wandering around the airport for even a minute Sara would never hear the last of it.

"Um, no actually she was right on time", Michael said smiling at her mother. Sara mouthed the words, "Thank you", as her mother came around to the sofa and setting down a full glass of lemonade, took her seat next to Michael.

The truth of the matter was, Michael had been wandering the airport for a good twenty minutes before Sara had arrived to pick him up.

"So tell me Michael, How do you feel about animal rights"? Her mother started, and Sara thought here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara led the way up the stairs with Michael following close behind. Her mother had insisted that she show Michael to his room so that he could relax for a while before his father came home.

Aldo, who was expected to arrive home in time to have dinner with them that night had planned to pick Michael up at the airport that day, but an unexpected business trip had pulled him away at the last minute.

Sara made her way passed her own bedroom door and stopped in front of what would be Michael's room for the summer. She pushed open the door and stepped inside with Michael on her heels.

"This is it", she said setting down the suitcase she had helped him with. Michael set down his bags and walked over to the window.

His room, much like her bedroom, had a view of the pool and the surrounding gardens.

"Nice", he said with a smile as he turned to face her.

Sara felt her heartbeat quicken. Why did her step brother have to be so hot? She swallowed nervously as she tried to think what to say to him now that they were alone once again.

"So is there anything fun to do around here"? Michael asked as he made his way to the bed.

Sara watched as he plopped his long frame down and lay back crossing his arms under his head for a pillow. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the slice of skin that peeked from the hem of his t-shirt as it rode up on his stomach. Sara gulped a few times and tore her eyes away before answering.

"Um, yeah, she stammered.

"There's the lake. A bunch of us go swimming there quite a bit in the summer.

Michael propped himself up and looked at her quizzically.

"You have a great pool in your backyard and you go to a lake to swim"? He asked in disbelief.

"Well, we go there to um..It's kind of a party place", Sara explained her cheeks flaring red.

She had this sudden image of swimming in the moonlight with Michael and pushed it from her head. What was wrong with her? This was her step brother! She felt her cheeks brighten further.

"Oh", he said smiling. "I see. Sounds like a fun place". He lay back down and his shirt rode up a little more exposing more skin.

Sara's eyes fixated on his stomach and the dark hairs above his pants button. She was seriously sick she decided as she wondered what it would be like to touch that tender spot just below his belly button. Sara pulled her eyes away quickly.

"Well I'll just let you get settled. I mean I'm sure you're tired and everything", she babbled, shuffling her feet nervously.

She was turning to the door to leave, needing to get away from him so that she could breathe properly.

"Sara"? He said, and she froze.

Sara realized this was the first time he had said her name, and the sound of her name falling from his lips was delicious.

She gulped again and turned back around to see him leaning on his elbows looking at her.

"Yes"? She managed to get out of her suddenly dry mouth.

"You owe me one", he said grinning from the bed.

Sara felt her cheeks redden. "I do"? She asked confused.

"Yeah, for telling your mom you were on time", he said his grin widening.

"Oh, um, yeah, I owe you one", Sara said backing out of the room.

As she made her way to her room, Sara was seriously wondering how she was going to make it through the summer with his bedroom only two doors down.

(Later that evening)

That night at Dinner Sara listened as Michael and her step father talked.

"So I was wondering if you would like to come to the office sometime and maybe see what your old man does", Aldo was saying. "What do you say"?

Sara glanced at Michael to see him grinning at his father.

"That sounds great. I'm really fascinated with architecture and structural design", Michael said as he picked up his water glass.

"Great then we'll set something up", said Aldo grinning back.

"Sara ", her step father said suddenly, looking at her.

Sara was just taking a sip of her water and almost choked at his next words.

"I expect you to keep your step brother entertained this summer. Show him around, that sort of thing. Maybe introduce him to that gang of friends you're always hanging out with", Aldo added smiling.

"Sara is quite the popular girl", he said looking at Michael.

Michael looked at her. "I'll bet", he said smiling at her, and Sara felt her heart melt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly giggled and leaned back in her deck chair. Sara looked over at her best friend and stuck out her tongue.

Kelly laughed again and grabbing the nail polish she began to paint Sara's toenails.

Kelly glanced briefly up from her task, her voice taking on a more serious tone,. "So has anyone asked you to the dance yet"?

"Nope", Sara sighed…

"Maybe I'll just go stag", she said grinning as she leaned back in her chair.

"You can't go stag, Sara", Kelly said as if Sara were actually serious.

"Everyone would talk. Poor, poor Sara", Kelly said in a dour tone. "She can't even get a date for the dance and her mother practically owns the country club".

Sara opened her eyes and gave her friend a sour look.

"She doesn't own it"…Sara began, but stopped speaking when she noticed Kelly gazing intently over her shoulder.

"Oh, my God.. Who is that"! Kelly asked excitedly.

Sara knew it was Michael before she even turned around.

Glancing briefly over her shoulder, Sara turned back to face her friend. "That's my step brother, Michael", she said casually.

"When were you going to tell me that he is gorgeous"? Kelly said in a whisper as she leaned in close.

Her head popped up when Michael drew near. Sara watched with disdain as Kelly stuck out her ample bikini clad chest.

"Hey, Sara", Michael said smiling at them both as he came to a stop beside her chair.

"Hey, Michael", Sara said.

"Um, Michael this is my friend Kelly, Kelly this is my step brother Michael.

"Hi", Kelly said in a sweet voice oozing with friendliness, as she stuck out her hand.

"It's really nice to meet you", Kelly cooed as Michael's hand closed over hers.

"Sara has told me so much about you".

Michael's glance fell on Sara. "Really, He said smiling.

"Well I hope it was all good things", he added as he turned back to smile at Kelly.

"Oh, yeah the best", Kelly said smiling.

"Well I should get going. I want to change out of this suit", he said as he began tugging on his tie.

"How did it go"? Sara asked, suddenly remembering that Michael had tagged along with his father that morning.

"It was pretty cool, actually", said Michael stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I could really see myself doing that someday, structural design".

Sara grinned up at him. "I know that would make Aldo really happy. If you were to follow in his footsteps, I mean".

Sara felt her friend's eyes move from her face to Michael's as they spoke, as if she were at a tennis match.

Kelly watching them so intently was making Sara nervous.

Could she tell that Sara had the hots for Michael?

Was she as obvious to her friend, as Kelly was to her?

"So yeah, I think I might do it", Michael was saying, and Sara realized she hadn't heard a word he had said.

"Um, yeah, great", Sara said pretending she had a clue.

"Well, I guess I'm off to change", Michael said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Kelly".

"Nice meeting you too, Michael", Kelly said a bit too cheerfully for Sara.

Sara and Kelly watched as Michael made his way to the door and stepped inside the house.

Kelly turned to her friend and after a few moments of what looked like deep thought to Sara, "Do you think Michael would go to the dance with me"?

Sara looked at her for a second as Kelly's words sank in.

"Um, I don't know, Kel. I mean I guess he might ask you. I mean he is new..And my mom might insist that he go to the dance".

Sara knew she was babbling, but couldn't seem to stop.

"Then again he might not want to go..And my mom might let him slide this time, you know"?

Kelly sat looking at her for a moment and then jumped up.

"Wait, where are you going"! Sara said and jumped up to follow her friend.

She grabbed Kelly's arm.

"What are you thinking"? Sara asked trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice.

"I'm thinking I'm going to go ask your step brother to the dance", Kelly said and started to walk away, but Sara didn't let up her grip.

Sighing, Kelly looked at her questioningly.

"What if he says no"? Sara questioned.

"What if he says yes", Kelly shot right back.

"Why don't you just wait and see if he asks you"? Sara suggested hopefully.

"Sara, you and I both know that if Christy sees him she'll be all over him", Kelly said emphatically.

"This time I'm going to beat her to it", Kelly said with a smug look. "Just this once I want first dibs on the hot guy".

Sara looked at her incredulously.

But before she could open her mouth to protest further, Kelly took off and headed towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael pushed the door closed and made his way into the kitchen. Placing his palms flat on the counter, he closed his eyes. But that only made it worse. He couldn't seem to get the picture of Sara in a bikini out of his mind.

Everything about her was amazing. Except for the fact that she was his step sister he reminded himself with a sigh. 

All day he had been trying not to think of Sara. Not to think of her cute little smile when she looked at him. He felt like he shouldn't be having these thoughts about her. But then he would rationalize that they weren't really brother and sister..There was no blood between them. In fact he had never even seen Sara until that day at the airport.

Still, he knew it wasn't acceptable. He knew it would only mean trouble. And the last thing he wanted was to make trouble after only a few days in his father's home.

Besides, he was sure someone like Sara would never go for someone like him, even if he wasn't her step brother. He wasn't blind he had noticed how she had zoned him out as he talked about his day at his father's Design firm. Sara probably thought he was a complete geek.

He would be willing to bet she had guys falling all over her, cool guys who knew how to talk to a girl like her.

He sighed as he thought once again about that day at the airport. She had been late, yes. And he had been a little annoyed. But when he saw her holding that sign with his name in huge letters all of his annoyance had left him.

She was so beautiful he would have forgiven her anything.

The quiet ride to her house had been spent sneaking small glances at her when she wasn't looking.  
The sunlight on her hair had kept drawing his eyes to it no matter how much he tried not to stare.

And now today he had another image burned into his retinas, Sara in a bikini.

He pushed his weight off of the counter and was turning to head for the stairs that led to his room when Sara's friend came through the doorway. She stopped short when she saw him and smiled sweetly.

Michael had been too busy trying to keep his eyes from Sara's silky white skin to notice Kelly's flirtations out by the pool. But now the way she was smiling and her entire posture made Michael think she might be interested in him.

He smiled back wishing it was Sara standing there with her chest pushed out at him.

"Hi, Michael", Kelly said reaching to twirl her hair.

"Hi, Kelly", he said in a friendly, but not too friendly tone.

Just then Sara came up behind Kelly and Michael's eyes were drawn to her.

"Hey", Sara said and looked quickly from him to Kelly.

"Hey", he said pulling his eyes away to look quizzically at Kelly.

She looked like she wanted something, and Michael just wanted to find out what it was so he could disappear into his room for a while.

"Um, I was wondering something, Michael", Kelly said licking her lips nervously.

"Um, would you…I mean do you"…she stammered. Michael was looking at her expectantly.

"Do I what"? He said a little impatiently.

He really wanted to get out of there. He had noticed Sara's towel slip, showing more of her smooth hips. He pulled his eyes away and back to Kelly's face.

"Um..Do you like Pizza"? Kelly said finally.

"Yeah, I like pizza", Michael said a bit confused.

That was what she wanted to ask?

Girls, he thought to himself. He would never understand them. He was about to excuse himself when she continued to speak.

"Sara and I were going to order some later if you wanna join us"? Kelly said twisting her hands nervously.

Michael looked to Sara who was looking at Kelly with an expression on her face that he found hard to read.

Was she relieved? He shook the thought from his head, and then realizing Kelly probably thought it was in response to her offer, he said, "Sure, yeah, that sounds great. Just let me know when it's time for dinner".

He pushed his way passed the two girls and jogged quickly up the stairs. 

When he made it to his room he went to his bed and lay back. 

Putting his hands over his face he told himself it was going to be a long hot summer


	5. Chapter 5

(Sara)

Sara chanced another look from the corner of her eye in Michael's direction. She could see his serious expression; he looked completely sucked into the movie.

After their pizza dinner, Kelly had invited Michael to join them in watching the movie they had rented earlier in the day.

He had glanced briefly at Sara before answering and then shrugging his shoulders, he had agreed to join them.

Thus far throughout the movie Sara had been finding it hard to concentrate; she was finding herself more interested in the side of Michael's face than the plot. In fact if someone were to ask her what the movie was about Sara would have been stumped for an answer.

Kelly nudged her with her foot and nodded towards the door.

"What"? Sara mouthed.

Kelly crawled across the sofa they were sharing and quickly glancing in Michael's direction, she whispered in Sara's ear. "Go to the bathroom or something".

Sara gave her a quizzical look, as if to say "What are you talking about"?

Kelly nodded in Michael's direction and gave Sara a look of her own.

Sara wasn't about to leave Michael alone with Kelly, but she didn't want her to be suspicious as to why she wouldn't leave either.

Sara shook he head and pointed at the screen, as if to indicate that she didn't want to miss any of the movie.

Kelly scowled at her, and crossing her arms across her chest, she sat back to pout. Sara decided to ignore her.

She was wondering what exactly Kelly had been planning to do. Had her friend finally gotten up the nerve to ask Michael to the dance?

Sara had been so relieved when Kelly chickened out. She knew that there was no way that she herself could go to the dance with Michael, but she didn't want him to go with her best friend either.

When Kelly mentioned the dance at dinner, Sara had been so sure that her friend was going to ask Michael. But Kelly had just been fishing for an invitation. Sara had been relieved when Michael hadn't taken the bait

Sara wished Michael would ask her to the dance. She sighed softly as she thought of how the two of them would look together.

Sara closed her eyes and leaning her head back for a moment, she pictured the two of them out on the dance floor. She could almost feel his hands lightly touching her hips as they moved to the music. He would look deeply into her eyes as the song came to an end, and draw her closer to him, his lips placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

Sara was jolted roughly from her daydream by Kelly's foot.

Slightly annoyed, she glanced over to meet her best friend's pissed off expression.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, and yawned.

She knew exactly what Kelly was thinking. If Sara was so interested in the movie, how come she was falling asleep?

Ignoring the daggers coming from Kelly's eyes, Sara trained her eyes back on the screen telling herself she would stop thinking about Michael that way.

Yeah, right, Sara thought as she stole another look his way.

Sara felt her breath leave her as her eyes met Michael's in the darkness. For a moment they held each others stare. Then Michael pulled his head back around, once again locking his eyes on the screen.

(Michael)

Michael heard them whispering, but kept his eyes on the screen. He didn't really understand much about girls. They seemed to giggle a lot and whisper almost everything. were they whispering about him? Michale kind of figured that Kelly was into him, She had flirted with him throughout dinner. She had seemed genuinly interested in what he had to say, asking questions about his life and his interests. Sara had just sat quietly across from them pretty much letting Kelly and him do most of the talking.

Sighing softly, Michael found himself wishing that he were into Kelly. It would be so much easier if he were sitting there thinking about her blue eyes instead of Sara's beautiful brown ones.

Even now, though the movie was one he had been looking forward to seeing, Michael couldn't seem to keep his thoughts clear enough to follow it. He had been fighting the urge to look at Sara since the opening credits.

Maybe, he told himself, if I just do it I will stop obsessing about it and be able to concentrate on the movie.

Having decided, Michael turned his head to look at her. He was only planning to glance at her for a second, but the light from the flickering television looked beautiful on her fair skin.

His eyes locked onto her. Michael found himself trapped in awe at the sight of Sara. She had her head tilted back against the sofa and her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep watching the movie.

He let himself stare, rationalizing that she would never know.

When Sara sat forward and looked at her friend he knew he should look away, but couldn't.

When she suddenly turned in his direction and their eyes met, Michael felt his heart speed up. He held her gaze for just a moment then pulled his eyes back quickly to the screen. He couldn't believe she had just caught him staring at her!

Guys didn't look at their step sisters like that; they didn't have thoughts about them like he was having about Sara either. She probably thought he was some kind of creep.

He sat rigidly in his chair and vowed to himself that he would stop thinking about her like that. He would only think of her as a sister from here on out.

Maybe if he asked Kelly out it would help? Kelly had mentioned a dance at dinner. Michael had gotten the idea that she wanted him to ask her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go to a country club dance.

He didn't really know how to dance, and would probably make a complete fool of himself. But still, he told himself, if he went to the dance with Kelly maybe he would start liking her, and stop having all of these thoughts about a girl he could never have.

The rest of the movie seemed to drag on, Michael just wanted out of there. He kept his eyes forward and locked to the TV, not really seeing the story that was playing out on the large screen.

When the movie finally came to an end, Michael quickly said goodnight and made a hasty retreat to his bedroom.

He had never been so happy to leave someplace in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara, could you please pass the salt, dear"? Her mother asked smiling at her from across the table.

Sara glanced up from the egg she had been delicately rearranging on her plate for the last five minutes.

"Sure, Mom", she said sighing softly.

"What's wrong dear"? Grace Burrows said her brow furrowing with worry. 

"Nothing", Sara said quickly, wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

Mentally kicking herself Sara shot a glance in Michael's direction.

"Here you go, Mom", Sara said passing the salt.

Sara retrained her eyes to the cold rubbery egg on her plate, and resumed pushing it around with her fork.

When her mother didn't say anything, Sara glanced up at her.

Sara sighed inwardly. By the look on Grace Burrow's face she wasn't about to let this drop.

She was having brunch with her mother and Michael in the dining room, and Sara just wanted to let enough time pass so that she could make an unquestioned escape.

She had been thinking about the night before. She couldn't believe Michael had caught her and Kelly fighting over him. Well, not fighting exactly, but still.

Sara felt her cheeks redden at the memory. He must have heard them whispering and figured it out. Why else would he have been looking at them? Then when Kelly kicked her…Sara had felt so embarrassed. She still felt embarrassed!

Now her mother was being.. Well…she was being her mother. And as usual she was asking too many questions. Sara knew her mother wouldn't let it go, so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"It's just… I don't have a date for the dance yet, that's all", she said hoping her mother would be satisfied with her answer and let it go at that.

Sara felt Michael's eyes on her and looked over at him. When her eyes met his he quickly looked away and down at his plate.

Sara felt her cheeks flare once again. Why had she said that about the dance? Now Michael would think that she couldn't get a date. She just kept making things worse and worse.

"That's what you're worried about"? Her mother said shaking her head.

Then, not waiting for Sara's answer. "Well, I have it on good authority that David is planning to ask you", her mother said smiling brightly at her. 

"David Apolskis is going to ask me to the dance"? Sara repeated dumbly. Sara had been hoping David would ask her…well until Michael had shown up that is.

Funny she thought now, but she hadn't really given David much thought since Michael's arrival.

"Yes, his mother was telling me just yesterday…you know we are both working on the book drive this year", her mother droned on.

"Anyways we were chatting and she happened to mention it. Isn't that wonderful, dear"? Her mother was looking at her expectantly.

"Um, yeah that's great ". Sara forced a smile for her mother's benefit, and then looked back down at her plate.

"What about you, Michael"? Her mother asked suddenly dismissing her.

"Who are you taking to the dance, dear"?

Sara continued staring at her eggs, pretending she wasn't dying to hear his answer.

When he did answer Sara felt her heart cave in.

"Um, I was…um, I was thinking about asking Sara's friend Kelly, actually. But I don't really know how to dance, so I might not go". Michael replied.

"Well, that shouldn't be a deciding factor for you dear", Grace Burrows said as she picked up her water glass.

"As a matter of fact, she continued, Sara is an excellent dancer. I'm sure she could teach you everything you need to know. Right, dear"? Her mother smiled.

Sara swallowed hard, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth and her heart pounding at the mere thought of being in Michael's arms.

"Um…yeah…sure", Sara answered when she could finally get her tongue to move.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara cued up the CD and turned to face Michael who stood waiting for her in the middle of the room.

As the song began she made her way to his side.

Noticing the nervous look on his face she smiled at him trying to ease his discomfort.

He smiled back, but he still looked tense.

"Um…Why don't we loosen up a little"? Sara suggested. "I mean stretch"?

Like this, she demonstrated by rolling her neck and arching her back.

Michael stared at her for a moment, but then began to do the stretching exercises. When they had finished the stretching Sara began by showing him some of the popular dance moves. She felt a bit shy at first, but her confidence in her abilities as a dancer helped to loosen her up as had the stretching.

She watched Michael as he attempted to copy her movements. He really was bad. Sara tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her lips when he almost fell down.

Seeing his embarrassment she moved on to another move. She knew that he was getting frustrated, but she could see a little improvement as one song bled into another.

Finally when she knew he had had enough she made her way to the stereo and with shaky hands inserted a CD of slow dance music.

Her eyes fell on the CD case. 'Songs to hold you close', was the title. She swallowed hard at the image the title brought to mind.

Taking a deep breath, Sara turned around to face him. Michael was still standing where she had left him. She slowly walked back to stand in front of him, and before she could lose her nerve she placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

Sara realized this was the first time she had ever touched him as her breath left her. She told herself to breathe…to not hyperventilate and make a complete fool of herself.

She took a breath and forced her voice to obey her, "Um…you need to put your hands on my waist", Sara instructed, her heart pounding so loudly in her ears it was practically drowning out the soft music.

Michael stood there looking at her for a second, and then lifted his arms letting his hands fall softly at her waist in the whisper of an embrace.

She stepped closer her body so very aware of his close proximity. And then letting her gaze fall over his left shoulder, she began to move to the slow music.

Michael began to move stepping closer bringing their beating hearts mere inches apart.

"Ouch", Sara said involuntarily as Michael stepped on her foot.

"Sorry", he mumbled his eyes coming to rest on her face.

Sara brought her eyes to meet his. "It's okay", was what she had been about to say, but the intensity of his gaze held her tongue.

Her heart pounded fast in her chest as she wondered if he would kiss her. Then Sara told herself she was being silly, of course he wouldn't kiss her! Still her heart pounded.

Breaking eye contact, he pulled her closer and rested his face against her auburn locks as the music continued.

Sara wondered if he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. She squeezed her eyes closed enjoying his closeness, telling herself it was ok they were only dancing.

When the song ended he continued to hold her for a moment, and then pulled away.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he backed away from her. Sara stood frozen for a moment, but when a new song began to play, she turned on unsteady legs and made her way to the stereo to turn the music off. She turned back around to face Michael a blush in her cheeks. She suddenly felt quite embarrassed.

"Um"…she began, but the ringing phone cut her off.

"I better get that", she said relieved to have something ease the tension between them.

"Hello"? Sara said into the receiver.

"Hey, girl", she heard Kelly say, but her mind was still on her step brother behind her.

"Hey, Kel", Sara said chancing a look over her shoulder. Michael had walked over to the window and now stood looking out through the rain streaked glass.

She watched him as she spoke. "So what's up"? Sara asked cheerily.

"Some of us are going to the lake tomorrow do you think you can come"? Kelly asked, and Sara could hear her friend's gum pop as she chewed in her ear.

Normally this drove Sara crazy, but at the moment she was just thankful for Kelly's call.

"Sure, Kel, I'm there. You know I wouldn't miss the first bonfire of the summer", Sara replied, her eyes still on Michael.

"Hold on a second, Sara", Kelly said, and then Sara heard her shout to someone in the back ground.

"I gotta go, my mom needs my help unloading the groceries from the car", Kelly sighed.

"Oh, hey, ask your brother to come for me will you"? Kelly said snapping her gum.

"You mean my step brother", Sara said, feeling the need to correct her friend.

At his mention, Michael turned from the window.

Sara quickly pulled her eyes from his long frame before he could catch her staring.

"Whatever. Brother, step brother. He's still you're brother. Just ask him for me will you"? Kelly said exasperated.

Sara heard a shout in the back ground.

"I gotta go. Ask him", Kelly said once more and then Sara heard a click.

Michael stood looking at her questioningly a small smile on his face.

"Um…A bunch of us are going to the lake tomorrow, do you want to go? Kelly wanted me to ask you for her", she added quickly.

"There's usually a bonfire, it's pretty cool. But if you don't want to come"... Sara rambled shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun, why not"? Michael said with a smile that went straight to Sara's heart.

"Great I'll tell Kelly you're coming", Sara said smiling back.

"Well I think we're done here. I mean you seem to be doing ok on the slow stuff. And with some practice you should be fine with the faster dances too", Sara said turning to go.

"Sara"? Michael said, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to look at him.

"Thanks for helping me. I mean, I know I suck at dancing, but I really appreciate your help", he smiled.

"You're welcome Michael. And I'm sure you'll get better at it if you practice. See you later" she said quickly,glad to be leaving the room.

Once in her bedroom, Sara flopped down on her bed and took a deep breath. Was she really going to be swimming in the moonlight with Michael? Well not with him but still…

With a small smile, Sara hopped up and began searching for her favorite bikini; the one Michael hadn't seen yet.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sara)

"Oh my God"! Kelly exclaimed, nearly ripping Sara's arm from the socket to get her friend's attention.

"I told you"! She hissed in Sara's ear.

"I told you Christy would pounce"!

It was pretty obvious to Sara that her friend was upset.

"What are you talking about, Kelly"? She asked slightly annoyed at having been yanked on.

Kelly gave her an exasperated look.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about how Christy has been drooling all over your step brother"! Kelly said nodding her head in the direction Sara should look.

Sara's eyes found the two, and she watched as Christy leaned in to whisper something in Michael's ear.  
He grinned at whatever Christy said and shook his head.  
Kelly was right. They had only been at the lake for an hour or so and Christy was already moving in for the kill.

"I bet she's going to ask him to the dance", Kelly fumed.

Still watching, Sara shook her head.

"I don't think so. I mean didn't she already tell Nick she would go to the dance with him"?

The two girls watched as Christy reached a hand out to feel Michael's biceps.

Sara noticed Nick standing a few feet away. His eyes were shooting daggers at Michael. Sara thought if looks could kill, Michael would soon be lying on a slab somewhere.

"I should have asked him. God! I am such a chicken shit"! Kelly said beating herself up.

Sara let her eyes move back to Michael. He glanced up and smiled at her. Sara smiled back and then looked down at the cooler she had been rummaging through before Kelly had so rudely dislocated her arm.

"I need to cool off", Kelly said irritably. "Maybe a swim would help. You wanna come"?

Sara shook her head, "Um, no, maybe later".

She watched as Kelly headed for the lake.  
Looking back down, she reached for a coke. Then pausing briefly, she thought why the hell not?

Sara pulled out an ice cold beer instead. She didn't really like the taste of the stuff much, but she figured it might be easier to watch Michael with Christy if she got a little buzz on.

"Hey, girl you ain't hittin' the juice already"?

Sara looked up to see David Apolskis grinning at her.  
She smiled back as she twisted the cap off and took a slow sip.

"Hey, it's a party isn't it"? She said and reached into the cooler to grab him a beer.

He reached to take it and his fingers wrapped around hers holding onto her hand for a few seconds too long .

He grinned at her and licked his bottom lip.

"You know, I do like to party", he said.

Taking his hand away with the beer, he twisted the top off and downed half of it in one swig.

Sara just smiled and took another sip of her beer. She didn't notice Michael watching her with David.

(Michael)

Michael smiled as he listened to Christy talk on and on about how she just had to have a BMW.  
Finally he tuned her out and let his eyes wander.

His eyes found Sara. He watched her for a few seconds before she glanced over at him.

He smiled at her, and the hot day grew a little warmer when she smiled back at him.

Sara looked away and back into the cooler she was standing next to. When her friend Kelly said something to her, she glanced back up.

He could see their lips moving as the two girls spoke briefly, and then Kelly walked off, leaving Sara to peer into the cooler.

When she reached in and pulled out a beer, Michael frowned and looked at his watch. It wasn't even 4:00 and she was drinking?

He continued watching as a smooth looking guy walked up to Sara. It was obvious from the way the guy was looking at Sara that he was hot for her. He watched her smile at the guy and hand him a beer.

Michael's eyes were glued to the two of them as the guy wrapped his hand around the beer, his fingers winding around Sara's hand.

Michael felt his jaw tighten in jealousy as the guy's fingers lingered on Sara's hand longer than was necessary to pass someone a beer. And the way the two were smiling at each other was killing him.

He looked away as he was jolted from his thoughts by Christy.

"So do you want to go"?

Michael had no clue what she was talking about.

"Um, yeah sure, I guess", he said not wanting her to catch him not listening. He didn't want to appear rude.

"Great"! Christy said her voice all bubbly as she bounced up and down a little in her excitement.

"I'm wearing a white dress so any color tux should be fine".

Michael looked at her.

"What"? He said finally giving Christy his full attention.

Had he just agreed to go to the dance with Miss motor mouth?

He looked at her standing next to him. She was hot that was for sure. But she wasn't really his type.

She was staring at him with her big green eyes and he knew that he was trapped.

He would be taking Christy to the dance whether he wanted to or not.

(That night)

Sara looked over at Michael his skin aglow from the bonfire.

He looked lost in thought as he stared into the fire. Sara lifted her beer to her lips and wondered what he was thinking.

A few moments later, Sara saw her friend Christy sit down beside Michael. Christy offered him a beer, and he took the bottle. but instead of drinking from it, he just held onto it, twirling the bottle in his hands.

Sara wondered if Michael would even drink the beer. He didn't seem like the type to do anything even remotely illegal.

She took a sip of her own beer, feeling no pain.

"Hey, drink up, girl", David said plopping down next to her.

"There's another beer right here with your name on it", he said grinning.

He offered Sara one of the two beers he held in his hands. Sara took it, her head swimming from the alcohol she had already consumed that day. She was feeling a good buzz. She downed the rest of the beer and tossed the empty aside.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' bout"! David said with a smile as he slid closer to her.

Sara had a feeling David was about to ask her to the dance. And she knew she should probably say yes. After all she couldn't go with Michael. But for some reason she didn't want to deal with it just then.

She chugged her beer and then jumped up. She almost fell back down, but managed to steady herself by grabbing onto David's closely cropped head.

David laughed. "Girl, you're crazy". But I like crazy, so it's all good". He looked up at her grinning.

"Let's go swimming she said suddenly. Let's go skinny swimming"! Sara laughed drunkenly.

David laughed, but climbed to his feet.

"You mean skinny dipping", he said licking his bottom lip as he studied her. "Aw-ight, I'm all with that".

He pulled his t-shirt off and slid down his swim trunks.

Sara looked away and pulled her sweat shirt off.

The cool night air almost shocked her system into realizing what she was about to do.

"You need some help"? David asked stepping a little closer.

Sara shook her head and pulled the strings on her bikini top letting it fall to the ground. She pushed her shorts down, bikini bottoms and all and took off running for the water.

Sara ran into the water gasping at its chill.

She heard David shout "Skinny dipping, whoo-ooh"! Then he was crashing into the water beside her.

Sara looked back at the bonfire to see other kids hop up and begin pulling off their clothing as they headed towards the water. She wondered if Michael were one of the few brave and or drunk party goers to run buck naked into the chilly water.

David swam close to her and she felt his hand reach for her in the murky water. He tried to pull her close, but Sara pushed away and splashed him. She swam away from him giggling. He swam after her as she headed further out.

Finally growing tired Sara spotted a dock. Taking a deep breath she went under the water and swam for it. She was hoping that David wouldn't see where she went, and thus give up his search for her.

She came up beside the dock gasping for air. Pushing the wet hair from her eyes, she spotted David about 20 feet away.

"Sara"! She heard David shout, and then he laughed. "Where'd you get off to, girl"?

Sara ducked around the side of the dock, and leaned her spinning head against the slippery wood.

She wiped a hand over her wet face and closed her eyes. She was seriously buzzed.

"Sara"?

She jerked her eyes open at the sound of his voice.

"Michael"? She said quietly.

"Shh…He'll hear you", she hissed, and then unable to fight the giggle that burst forth from her lips,  
she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Michael treaded water to come up next to her.

"Are we hiding from someone"? He asked confused.

"Shhh"! Sara repeated and clamped her other hand over his lips. She giggled again when she started to sink and had to pull her hand away in order to stay afloat.

"Sara"? She heard and looked over the top of the deck to see David much too close for comfort.

"It's David, quick, under the dock"! She whispered softly, and pushed Michael's head under the water.

When they came up under the dock Sara clamped a hand over his lips once again. They listened in silence as David jumped onto the dock. It dipped down low as he walked the dock's length looking for her in the water.

A few moments later they heard him dive back into the water. Sara held her breath waiting to see if David would look for her under the dock.

After a few moments she giggled softly and took her hand from Michael's mouth.

"Whew, he's gone ", she whispered smiling.

It was dark under the dock but some moonlight slipped between the wooden planks giving them a little light.

As her eyes adjusted Sara could just make out Michael's serious expression. She giggled again.

"Sara, your drunk", he said quietly and she felt the smile slip from her lips.

"I was just having a little fun, Michael", she said pouting.

"You should try it sometime. Its fun", Sara giggled again. "Get it? Fun is fun"? She laughed.

Michael wasn't amused. He was looking at her with such a serious expression.

Suddenly it occurred to Sara just how very much alone the two of them were.

She stopped smiling and pushed her wet hair aside.

"Are you mad at me, Michael"? She asked softly.

Michael sighed. "No, I'm not mad. I just wish... I just don't understand why you would do this to yourself. And I don't get why your hiding from David Apolskis either", Michael said, as he ran a hand over his wet hair.

"I mean you spent almost the entire day with him, Sara".

Sara just looked at him. She had the feeling that Michael was jealous.

"You spent the whole day with Christy", she said softly.

Michael's eyes caught hers in the dim light.

"Yeah, she's kind of hard to get away from".

Sara laughed. "So is David".

Michael laughed and Sara loved the deepness of it as it echoed under the dock.

She suddenly found herself wondering what it might be like to kiss his perfect lips.

Her heart pounding, Sara blamed the alcohol she had consumed for giving her the courage she needed to move closer.

She reached and touched his face, her wet fingers lightly brushing his skin.

"Sara", he started, but she shushed him as she moved even closer.

Sara brought her other hand up and cupped his face in her hands. She met his eyes, and his look was so intense as her mouth found his slightly parted lips in the dimness. Sara closed her eyes, and she gave herself to the moment.

She opened her mouth and his tongue found hers, as she pressed herself against him, her breasts sliding against him in the water. He gasped softly at the touch of her bare skin and wound his arms around her pulling her closer.

His hands came up to find her wet locks as his mouth moved to her neck. Sara leaned her head back into his hands and his mouth trailed wet kisses along her neck, going lower. She moaned softly, every fiber of her aching for him.

Suddenly he pulled back and pushed away from her, his breath coming fast.

"Sara...I...we...I mean, we can't do this…I mean you've been drinking and we... we should go back", he finished, rubbing a hand over his head. "Don't you think"? He stared at her expectantly.

Sara looked at him almost not believing what had just happened.

"Um, yeah..Sure..We should go back", Sara mumbled, and taking a deep breath, she ducked under the water and swam out from under the dock.

When she surfaced she pushed the wet hair away from her face and looked back at the dock. Michael was still under there. He was probably waiting for her to clear out before coming to the surface.

Sara couldn't believe she had just kissed him like that! What had she been thinking? Was she that drunk?

She looked towards the shore and then once more back at the dock.

Then turning around once again, she began to swim towards the shore and the glow of the bonfire.


	9. Chapter 9

(Michael)

Michael sighed and rubbed his hands across his face, the rough stubble on his palms reminding him he was due for a shave.

With thoughts of the previous night leaking into his sleep fogged mind, he found himself wondering if he had chaffed Sara's delicate skin with his facial growth when they kissed under the dock.

He still couldn't believe she had kissed him like that. She was drunk though, he reminded himself for about the 100th time. She was drunk and she didn't know what she was doing.

That was why he had pulled away breaking the kiss. He knew someone had to be responsible and stop things from going too far. He wondered if she would even remember it this morning. It's probably better if she doesn't, he thought with a sigh.

Michael knew he would never forget it. The way she had felt; the smell of wood smoke on her wet skin, the taste of her against his lips as she slid against him, her breasts feeling so perfect on his bare skin.

He squeezed his eyes closed and then lifted the thin blanket that covered him to see the pajama tent his thoughts had created.

He willed it to go away, but knew there were only two solutions to his problem. He glanced at the clock, 9:20. He would be late for Sunday brunch if he wasn't careful.

He sighed and pushing the blanket the rest of the way off, he swung his long legs over the side of the bed.

He walked quietly to the door, the plush carpet soft against his feet as he eased the door open. He had to go passed Sara's room to get to the bathroom, and he could only imagine the horror he would feel if he happened to run into her in the hall on his way to a cold shower. She would probably think he was a pervert or something.

He glanced once more at his protruding appendage, knowing it wasn't going away any time soon.

And then sticking his head out the door, seeing that the coast was clear, he made a run for it. He made it to the bathroom and shut the door, putting his back against it.

When his breathing returned to normal he made his way to the shower.

He slid his pajama bottoms off and pulled back the shower curtain. He was reaching to turn on the cold water, when he saw it.

Sara's bikini was hanging in the shower where she had obviously hung it to dry. He stood frozen for a moment, and then taking a deep breath he reached to remove it.

He tried telling himself she hadn't been wearing it when they kissed, but that only conjured the image of her naked body treading lake water.

He had tried not to stare as she bobbed drunkenly, but his eyes hadn't exactly obeyed last night.

He felt his erection grow painful as his fingers grasped the thin material. He pulled it down and averting his eyes from it as best he could, he set it on the closed toilet lid.

He turned back to the shower and reached to turn on the cold water. His hand hesitated for a moment before turning the knob, but then cranked it to the half way point. He hesitated again briefly and then reached to add some hot water to the mix.

When the water was to his liking he stepped in and closed the curtain letting the warmth of the water pour over him, its fingers trailing down his sensitive body.

He sighed and reached to grasp himself. He told himself he wouldn't think of Sara, but he knew this was a lie as he closed his eyes. He moaned softly as he placed one hand out to the tile wall to steady himself and gave in to the images of Sara that filled his head.

(Sara)

Sara opened her eyes to peek at the clock, 9:45. Sunday brunch was at 10:00 and she would be late if she wasn't careful. She wondered if telling her mother she was sick was worth the 3rd degree she would receive later. She knew her mother would be suspicious that she was not sick, but actually hung over.

Sighing deeply, Sara braced herself and sat up. Her head, which had felt like it might explode while lying prone, now felt like it might have done just that. She lay back down as the nausea gripped her.

"Ugh", she said aloud to her empty room.

She closed her eyes and thought of all the beer she had consumed the previous night. She had been pretty buzzed, that was for sure.

She felt her face grow hot as the memories of that night assaulted her aching head. Oh, God! She had kissed Michael, hadn't she? She had gone skinny dipping with David, but kissed Michael under the dock. She put her hands over her hot cheeks.

She remembered everything. He had been upset about her drinking and then she had kissed him. And he had kissed her back at first.

Then he had pulled away from her…because she was drunk and…Oh, God, what had she done? She had made a fool of herself. And he must think her such a sleaze! Skinny dipping and…..Sara suddenly felt sick.

She jumped from her bed and raced for the bathroom. She flung open the door and made a beeline for the toilet. She registered the sound of the shower being shut off behind her as she was reaching to flush the toilet.

Her fingers pushed the cold steel as the shower curtain slid back and she got her first glimpse of her step brother in all his glory.

(Michael)

He twisted the knobs shutting off the water feeling guilty for what he had just done. He knew he shouldn't be having these feelings for Sara, but he couldn't help it. Why couldn't he have an ugly step sister like the ones in Cinderella? Why did his step sister have to be so amazingly beautiful?

He was pulling back the shower curtain when he heard the toilet flush.

His eyes took in Sara's face as she looked from his naked body to his eyes, before turning her head away and rushing from the room.

Michael stood frozen for a moment and then grabbed a towel. He couldn't help but wonder just when Sara had entered the bathroom.

(Sara)

Oh, God, Sara thought, he's so beautiful. And then she saw the look on his face and it was all over in a minute.

She was rushing from the room with her face on fire. She made it back to her room just as the phone began to ring.

Taking a deep breath Sara pushed the button and stuck it to her ear.

"Hello"? She managed.

"Hey, it's me", Kelly said with a pop of her gum. "You ready for the bad news"?

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Umm… Yeah. What"? Sara's mind was still back in the bathroom with her naked step brother.

"Christy asked Michael to the dance. I just got off the phone with her. Sara, Christy said he said yes".

Sara's already pounding head pounded harder.

"You mean Michael is going to the dance with Christy? She asked him last night, and he said yes"? Sara repeated dumbly.

"Uh, yeah that's what I just said, Sara…Geez. What's wrong with you? Are you hung over"?

Sara raked her hand through her bed tangled hair.

"Umm, yeah, Kelly I'm gonna have to call you back, okay"?

Sara didn't wait for her friend's response she just pushed the button ending the call and sank to the floor.

Michael was going to the dance with Christy? Suddenly Sara felt sick, but she knew it was a different kind of illness altogether.

Sara felt her heart ache as she pictured Michael at the dance with Christy. She leaned her head on her knees and took a deep breath.

When the phone rang again she let the answering machine pick it up. She listened to her own cheerful voice saying she wasn't home or was doing something too fun to answer the call, and then David's voice filled her empty bedroom.

"Hey girl, where you at"? He laughed. " I was just callin' 'cause I wanted to ask you sumthin'last night, but you bounced outta there before I got the chance. Aw-ight, I'll just ask now. You wanna go to the dance with me? I mean it's cool if you already gots a date in all. Just let me know, aw-ight? Peace out, girl".

Sara stared at the silent answering machine. Should she go to the dance with David? She really didn't want to think about it just then. The only thing Sara wanted was to go back to sleep so she could forget about everything that had happened the last 24 hours.

Dragging herself back to her bed she raked a hand through her hair and climbed back under the blankets. Pulling them comfortingly up over her still aching head, she told herself she would deal with her mother and the great inquisition later.

Besides, there was absolutely no way she could face Michael across the table at brunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara put her palm against the wood and tried to summon a psychic ability she just didn't possess. She sighed quietly. If only she could be Superman for five seconds! Then she could look though the closed door and see if Michael was already in the room waiting for her.

She had been avoiding Michael like the plague for the past week and a half. Ever since she had walked in on him getting out of the shower, which had been a wonderful follow up to the embarrassment she felt for having acted like such a slut at the lake.

Of course as soon as Sara found out Michael had been roped into volunteering for the book drive as well, she had fought against it tooth and nail, but her mother always won. So here she was standing in front of a closed door inside the old town library. And somehow she couldn't seem to make the fist she had formed complete the simple task of knocking on the hardwood door in front of her.

"Well, here goes nothin', Sara mumbled to herself.

And then she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and set her hand into motion.

Her eyes shot open suddenly when her fist made contact with something much softer than the hard surface she had expected.

"Oh my God, Michael, I'm so sorry"! She blabbered embarrassedly.

"I thought… I mean"… She went to push the hair from her face, but then left it hoping it would help cover her burning cheeks.

Then Michael was giving her that smile that tore through her like a lightning bolt.

"It's no big deal, Sara. I don't bruise easily".

Sara felt her blush deepening as she stepped passed him into the dreary room, somehow managing to avoid tripping on the boxes stacked haphazardly on the floor despite her curtain of auburn hair.

She pushed her hair behind her ears out of necessity and looked around, all the while trying to calm her nerves and settle the butterflies in her stomach that always seemed to accompany her whenever she was around Michael.

"Um, I was working over here on these stacks", he said making his way through the maze of boxes. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeved t-shirt and Sara couldn't help but notice how his faded jeans fit just right in all the right places. She swallowed hard as he disappeared around a stack of boxes.

Sara stood on her tip toes to just barely see the top of his head.

"I think the M's are mostly in this area", he continued sounding further away. "That's where the last volunteers left off".

Sara followed his voice to a small cleared out area with only enough room for two at the very most. And it would be close quarters.

She was about to suggest that she work in another area when he handed her a few books and started packing the box in front of him.

Sara closed her mouth and shoved the books into the box positioned on her side of the table. She told herself she could do this; she could spend what would be roughly three hours before they could break for lunch, alone bumping elbows with Michael . Yeah right, she told herself. Her heart was galloping faster than a race horse on crack. How was she going to remain cool and calm?

And God was it hot back here! She pulled her t-shirt away from her skin and glanced at Michael. She saw a small bead of sweat forming on his temple and watched as it rolled lazily down his cheek.

She held in a sigh, "Um, I'm thirsty. I think I'll go get a soda or something".

She felt his fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Sara, wait", he said and then let go of her arm.

He knelt down and dragged a small cooler out from beneath the table. He popped it open and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Sorry, I only brought water. I thought that was what you liked".

Sara wrapped her fingers around the bottle careful not to brush his hand.

"Um, water is great, thanks". She unscrewed the cap and took a deep gulp. It felt wonderful gliding down her dry throat. She felt Michael's eyes on her and then she was looking into them.

He looked away and then back down at the books he was holding in his hands. Sara couldn't help but wonder what he had been thinking. Was he feeling uncomfortable with her as well? Maybe he was afraid she would try something?

Oh, God! She would have to think of that! She felt her cheeks flame and sped up her book packing trying not to meet his eyes.

"Um, Sara, I was um, thinking maybe we should talk about um, about what happened between us"? Michael stuttered. 

Sara froze, the book in her hand hovering over its future resting place in the big brown box.

Why did he think they needed to talk about things?  
Sara just wanted to forget she had acted like the world's biggest slut and maybe in a few years she could actually look at Michael without feeling so embarrassed.

"Um, yeah sure, Michael", Sara said after a few beats and almost knocked over her water bottle when she finally managed to move again.

"What about it"?

She could feel Michael's eyes on her as she continued to pack.

"I think we've been avoiding each other, Sara", he said softly.

Sara froze again and then brought her gaze up from the box to look at him.

She nodded. 

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean I was avoiding you. I just… I feel like… You must think I'm such a slut"! She blurted. I mean the way I acted, God! How could you think anything different"? 

Michael was studying her and she wished she could pull the words back into her mouth. 'Cause if he hadn't thought her a slut before, well now she had gone and put the idea in his head that maybe he should think it.

"I don't think that about you, Sara. I could never think something like that", he said and Sara could see that he really was just as uncomfortable with all of this as she was.

"Well that's good, because I don't make a habit of doing stuff like that", Sara said rubbing her arm along her sweaty fore head. Why did it have to be so damn hot back here?

Michael nodded. "Yeah, and I usually lock the bathroom door", he said apologetically.

Sara felt her hot cheeks get even hotter. 

"Oh, God, I'm sorry I barged in like that! I was um, hung over and"…She began, but he held up his hand.

"Its okay, Sara, something like that was bound to happen eventually. I'm just glad we're talking about it", he said his face turning more and more pink all the while he spoke.

"I had kind of hoped that the two of us could be friends, but after everything that's happened… I guess what I'm trying to say, is I think we should start over and I think the only way to do that is to talk about everything that happened to make us avoid each other like we have been".

Sara could tell he was embarrassed about her having seen him naked; it was obvious by the redness in his face. And she had been surprised and was still quite a bit embarrassed herself that he had brought it up. She never would have mentioned it. But now she understood. He was trying to get everything out on the table so that they could maybe start over and be friends. She felt her heart fill with regret, but also with relief. After all how could they ever be anything more? She swallowed the lump in her throat and reached to touch his arm.

He was avoiding her eyes by looking into the box in front of him.

"Hey", she said softly, getting him to look up at her.

"I would like that, Michael, for the two of us to be friends, I mean".

Michael smiled and Sara thought he looked relieved too.

"Good, I'm really glad, Sara".

They worked quietly for a few minutes and then,

"You're taking Christy to the dance", she said suddenly and then wondered where the words had come from.

What was wrong with her? Why had she just asked him that? But then wasn't that what friends did, talk about stuff like who they were going to the dance with?

Michael looked surprised.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am. I mean I am, yeah". He sounded unsure.

"You're probably going with David, right"? He said and shoved another book into the box.

Sara nodded, "Yeah, he asked me about a week and a half ago".

Michael nodded.

"It should be fun, huh? I mean if I don't kill myself out on the dance floor, that is".

Sara laughed.

"I think you'll do just fine. Just remember, relax and breathe. I mean dancing is supposed to be fun, right"?

Michael grinned, "If you say so".

Sara laughed again and tossed a book at him.

"We need to work faster, Scofield".

His grin deepened, and Sara smiled back thinking maybe this book drive thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	11. Chapter 11

(Michael's pov)

Michael thought he heard something outside the door and wondered if it was Sara. She was late and he was beginning to wonder if he was going to get stuck doing all of the work alone.

And though the idea of being alone with Sara for the first time since she had walked in on him in the shower, and of course the even more awkward moments they had spent together under the dock, made him extremely nervous, he knew that if she was a no show he would have to come back tomorrow, and he didn't relish the idea of spending two days cooped up in a warm stuffy room full of musty old books…

Ah, the lake… Why had he let himself think about the lake?

He felt his breath quicken at the thought of her body pressed tightly against his, her mouth so warm and… God, what was wrong with him?

Sara could arrive any minute and here he was thinking thoughts that were sure to cause more embarrassing moments between them.

He put his palm against the wood and then when he heard what he thought was a mumbled few words, he reached and opened the door.

Sara's fist knocked on his chest a few seconds later and seeing her standing there with her eyes closed and a look he couldn't quite place etched across her beautiful features went straight to his heart.

He wasn't sure what exactly she was doing, but when she opened her eyes Michael found her reaction extremely cute as he watched her cheeks brighten with color.

"Oh my God, Michael, I'm so sorry", she said visibly embarrassed.

"I thought, I mean", she reached to brush a little at her hair before her hand fell away leaving it even more in her face than before she had fussed with it.

He couldn't help but smile.

"It's no big deal, Sara. I don't bruise easily".

I don't bruise easily? Did he just say that to the girl who the last two times he was alone with, one or the other of them was naked?

Sara stepped passed him and he followed her further into the room.

He told himself not to look at the way her legs looked in the shorts she was wearing, and made his way around her and into the stacks of boxes where he had been working the short time he had spent at the library thus far.

"Um, I was working over here on these stacks", he said as he maneuvered around another stack of boxes.

"I think the M's are mostly in this area", he added as he went further in. "That's where the last volunteers left off".

When Sara showed up beside him a few seconds later he told himself to relax and be casual, and handed her some books to pack.

Funny he thought to himself the space hadn't seemed quite so small with just himself and the hundreds of books that surrounded them. But now it seemed minuscule.

He felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek and told himself he didn't remember it being quite this hot either.

"Um, I'm thirsty, I think I'll go get a soda or something", Sara said and was turning to leave.

"Sara, wait", he heard himself saying and then realizing his fingers were wrapped around her wrist he dropped her arm.

He knelt down and telling himself he would probably burn in hell forever, he let his eyes travel quickly over Sara's bare legs before grabbing the cooler full of water he had stashed under the table upon arrival.

He set the cooler down, popped it open and pulled out a bottle of water, then closed it.

"Sorry, I only brought water. I thought that was what you liked", he said holding out the bottle.

Sara took the bottle and smiled.

"Um, yeah, water is great, thanks", she said and unscrewed the cap before lifting it to her lips for a long swig.

Michael thought how beautiful she looked as he watched her, not even realizing he was staring until she met his eyes. He looked quickly back down at the books he was holding in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment at having been caught staring at her again.

He knew he couldn't keep doing this. He knew they needed to talk about what had happened between them, get it out in the open. If there was any chance for the two of them to be friends they had to talk.

And though he seriously doubted he would ever stop feeling the way he did about Sara, he knew it was the only solution. He was tired of avoiding her on a daily basis. And he missed her. He told himself to open his mouth and say something; to just do it.

"Um, Sara, I was um, thinking maybe we should talk about um, about what happened between us"?

And though he had stuttered and sputtered it out he was amazed he had gotten up the balls to even say it.

Sara didn't move for a few beats and then,"Um, yeah, sure, Michael", she said barely recovering her toppling water bottle.

"What about it"?

He watched her avoid looking at him as she continued to pack.

"I think we have been avoiding each other, Sara", he spoke the truth softly.

Sara froze again and then looking up from the box she was packing she met his gaze.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean I was avoiding you. I just… I feel like… You must think I'm such a slut"! She blurted. I mean the way I acted, God! How could you think anything different"?

Michael looked at her for a moment before speaking. How could she think that? That was the furthest thing from his thoughts where she was concerned.

He thought she was amazing. He thought maybe she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. And he wanted so much to get to know her better. If only as friends than so be it. That was why he had forced himself into this awkward conversation.

"I don't think that about you, Sara. I could never think something like that", he said his discomfort growing as he realized where the conversation was headed next.

He knew he had to mention the shower, and the fact that she had seen him naked. His heart sped up at the very thought.

"Well that's good, because I don't make a habit of doing stuff like that", Sara said rubbing her arm along her sweaty fore head.

He nodded and took a deep breath, telling himself to just say it.

His heart pounding with nervousness he made himself speak,

"Yeah, and I usually lock the bathroom door".

He noticed her embarrassment at his words as her face bloomed brightly with color.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry I barged in like that! I was um, hung over and"…She began,

He saw she was struggling to explain and held up his hand.

"Its okay, Sara, something like that was bound to happen eventually. I'm just glad we're talking about it", he said and felt his own face turning more and more pink as he spoke.

"I had kind of hoped that the two of us could be friends, but after everything that's happened… I guess what I'm trying to say, is I think we should start over and I think the only way to do that is to talk about everything that happened to make us avoid each other like we have been".

He saw her expression change and told himself it wasn't regret he saw reflected in her beautiful brown eyes, that it was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

His speech finished, he looked down at the box in front of him.

He really didn't want to embarrass Sara anymore than he already had so he remained quiet, leaving the rest unspoken. Besides if he were to be honest with himself he knew it would be impossible for him to talk about his antics in the shower with Sara.

Besides, maybe she hadn't even noticed what he was doing in there. After all she was probably too busy being sick to notice.

He felt her fingers lightly touch his hand.

"Hey", she said softly, making him look up at her.

"I would like that, Michael, for the two of us to be friends, I mean".

He felt relief flood through him at her words.

With a smile touching his lips."Good, I'm really glad, Sara".

They worked quietly for a few minutes and then,

"You're taking Christy to the dance", she said suddenly surprising him.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am. I mean I am, yeah", he heard himself stutter

"You're probably going with David, right"? He said and shoved another book into the box, thinking here comes the answer to the million dollar question.

Sara nodded, "Yeah, he asked me about a week and a half ago".

Right after the bonfire at the lake, thought Michael.

He nodded and tried to shrug it off telling himself he had no right to be jealous.

"It should be fun, huh? I mean if I don't kill myself out on the dance floor, that is".

Sara laughed, and he loved the sound of it.

"I think you'll do just fine. Just remember, relax and breathe. I mean dancing is supposed to be fun, right"?She added cheerily.

Michael felt himself grinning, "If you say so".

Sara laughed again and tossed a book at him.

"We need to work faster, Scofield".

He felt his grin widen at her words, and promised himself he would make this friendship work if it killed him.


	12. Chapter 12

(Sara)

Sara couldn't believe how well the talk with Michael had gone. She knew it would be hard, but she wanted this friendship to work. And she knew the only way for that to happen was to ignore her feelings for him.

She would treat him the same as she treated any other friend, she told herself as she made her way down the hall to his bedroom door. Once there, however she froze up. Big talk she scolded herself, and then forced herself to proceed. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in", she heard Michael say, so she pushed open the door and found herself in his room for the first time since the day of his arrival.

"Sara…Hey what's up"? He asked and Sara noted the surprise in his voice.

He was lying on the bed leaning against a pillow. He had been reading, but now the book was resting open across his chest.

"Hey, Michael…Um"… She took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you kind of…maybe wanted to do something?... you know hang out"?

There she had said it. Whew! Why was this so hard?

Michael looked even more surprised, but then he smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great… What did you have in mind"?

Sara grinned.

"Well, we do have this awesome go-cart track… I'm the undefeated champion, in fact", she bragged.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not too shabby myself, you know? You might have to give up that crown before the end of the day", he grinned.

"Not a chance, Scofield", she said feeling her heart beat faster at the challenge.

His grin widened.

"We'll see about that".

He eased up from his position on the bed and closed his book.

"When did you want to go", he said coming to stand directly in front of her.

Sara took a deep breath and told herself she could do this, she could be this close to him with out freaking out.

"How about right now"? She suggested raising her eyebrows.

"That is of course if you're not thinking of chickening out".

Michael grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it".

Sara studied him intently.

"You don't scare me, Scofield. I've beat every guy I know".

Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Then maybe I should be scared"?

Sara laughed.

"You should be. Come on, before you grow feathers and cluck away", she teased and headed for the door.

Once in the car they grew quiet.

Sara knew she could have quiet times with any and all of her friends, but somehow the silence was always filled with tension when she was with Michael.

She told herself to say something; anything to ease the tension.

"So, how's Lincoln"? She asked.

Sara knew Michael spoke with his brother at least twice a week, and figured that would be a good question to ask to fill some empty air.

"He's good, great in fact. He took Veronica; his girlfriend to this beach", Michael laughed.

"This 'nude' beach and she got so mad at him"… He trailed off and Sara saw his face turn pink.

Sara felt her own face redden. She knew he was thinking of her skinny dipping at the lake.

"Um, yeah I guess that would be embarrassing".

"God, Sara, I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking"… He said and then faced forward and mumbled softly. "I'm such an idiot".

Sara shifted her eyes from the road to see his discomfort.

"No, its okay, Michael, I'm a lot tougher than I look. Really, I can take it… so tell me what happened at the nude beach", she prodded smiling.

"Really, you really want to hear this"?

Sara nodded.

Michael grinned. "Okay, well… obviously he didn't tell V that it was a nude beach… and I guess she was mad at him. But she ended up getting even with him by the attention she got at the beach", Michael explained.

"So, then she went with it"? Sara asked.

"Oh, yeah she went with it alright", Michael grinned.

"And she had guys all over her. V's really beautiful, Sara".

Sara felt her gut twist in jealousy. Now she was jealous of his brother's girlfriend? She had no clue how she would survive watching Michael at the dance with her friend Christy if him just saying someone was beautiful made her feel like this.

Sara grew quiet. And then, "Do you miss them much, your brother and Veronica"?

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, I miss them a lot, especially Linc, but V too. Veronica is like… I'm really close to her. The three of us grew up together, you know"? He said and his voice grew wistful.

Sara nodded.

But she didn't really know how it felt to have a sibling. She was an only child.

"It must be great to have a brother like that", she smiled.

Michael looked at her and she glanced away from the road to meet his eyes for a second.

"It's the best. I'd do anything for him, and I know he would give up his life for me if it ever came to that".

They both grew quiet after that. And then the conversation officially came to an end as Sara pulled into a spot at Go-cart Haven and turned off the car.

"Are you ready to go down, Scofield"? She teased with a twinkle in her eyes trying to bring back the lightness of their earlier banter.

Michael grinned.

"You are so going to eat those words, Tancredi".

Sara grinned. "Not today, I'm not. Come on. Oh, and I get the red car", she said over her shoulder.

(Michael)

Michael glanced over at Sara in her bright red car. He could see the determination radiating off of her. She had a lot of spunk he would give her that.

He had never met a girl who was into Go-cart racing. And he had to admit he was surprised that Sara was so enthusiastic about it.

He watched as the light turned from red to green signaling them to start and she shot out in front of him and headed around the first corner.

He pressed harder on the gas and almost hit one of the large tires that surrounded the track, trying to catch up, but Sara made the turn easily and at a speed he would never have thought her capable.

Damn she was good!

He grinned and pressed his foot down determined to catch up. He could see her red car up ahead, her auburn hair blowing in the wind.

He was almost up beside her when she looked back at him and smiled. God she was so beautiful. She took his breath away. He smiled back and pressed harder on the gas, but he knew she was teasing him when she sped away, her car somehow lighter and faster with her behind the wheel.

He watched her passing under the small bridge as she ended her first lap. Only one more lap left in which to catch her. But Michael knew it was a lost cause. She was just too good. He was impressed.

He went under the bridge and hit his second lap, his car a shiny blue one easing smoothly up behind Sara's as they headed for the next turn.

He knew she was doing it again, letting him catch up to her, teasing him, but this time he was prepared. As they went around the bend he pressed his foot to the floor and shot out in front of her, taking the turn like a pro. He heard her laugh and looked back to see her excited eyes.

He pressed on as she came up on him her car easing up beside his. He looked over at her and met her eyes, their intensity making his foot let up a tragic fraction of an inch.

She shot passed him with a gleeful laugh and it was over. Sara had beaten him.

He grinned as he got out of the too small seat and joined her. She was jumping up and down.

"I beat you! Ha"! She exclaimed laughing.

And her laughter was infectious.

"I admit it, your one hell of a driver, Sara", he said once they had stopped laughing.

"How do you take those turns so fast"?

Sara laughed again.

"Nope, I'm not giving away my secrets".

Michael grinned. "Oh, come on! I'll buy lunch if you tell me"?

Sara considered it for a second.

"Nope, but you can still buy lunch", she teased as she headed for the car.

Michael laughed as he followed her. She was truly amazing. He couldn't remember ever having this much fun racing Linc.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara awoke from the dream with a low moan. It had been so vivid, and left her with such an undeniable ache, that she would feel embarrassed if it weren't the middle of the night.

She adjusted her pillow and flipped over, and told herself to forget it and go back to sleep. But it was a lost cause and she knew it. Her mind was way too active.

Sara found herself wondering if the amount of time she had been spending with Michael lately had contributed to the dream.

She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to spend so much time with him, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. After having so much fun racing him at Go-Kart Haven, she had figured maybe they had other things in common. So, two movies and three consecutive days at the bowling ally later, yeah she was pretty sure it had something to do with it.

The dream in question had been so intensely hot she felt her breath quicken at the memory. She scolded herself for even going back there, and flipped over again trying to get comfortable.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. She was wide awake at 3:00 in the morning? That wasn't good. She had a final fitting for her dress and, yes she was supposed to hang out with Michael later in the day… again.

Sara flipped over on her back and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then with a sigh of defeat she sat up and flipped the switch to turn on the small lamp on her nightstand. She grabbed the book she had been telling herself she needed to devote more time to if she were to finish it this summer, and flipped it open to where she had left off.

She was only a few pages in when she heard the light knock on her door.

Sara jumped up and padded quietly to the door. She was a bit surprised to see Michael standing there in his pajamas.

"I saw your light on and figured you couldn't sleep either", he said nodding towards the plate of cookies in his hand.

Sara stood staring at him for a few beats and then opened the door wide enough for him to squeeze through.

"Chocolate chip"? She asked with a grin.

"Is there any cookie better at, and he craned his head around to see her alarm clock, 3:27 in the morning"?

Sara laughed quietly.

"I don't usually eat anything at 3:27 in the morning, but then I'm usually fast asleep most nights".

Michael set the plate of cookies down and placed the glass of milk down beside it.

"I only have one glass of milk; I guess we'll have to share it"?

Sara grabbed a cookie and plopped down on her bed.

"Sounds good", she said taking a huge bite of cookie.

Michael grabbed a cookie and plopped down on the carpet beside her bed.

They ate in silence for a few moments, and Sara couldn't help wondering why Michael wasn't asleep, but she was afraid to ask. She didn't want to chance him asking her why she was awake so late.

She felt her cheeks burn as a certain image from her dream sprang to mind. She let her hair swing over her face and hoped he would be none the wiser. She thought maybe this was the first time she had blushed around Michael in days. She was definitely feeling more at ease around him.

Sara reached for the milk and took a sip. She handed it to Michael and their fingers brushed lightly. She felt the familiar shiver at his touch and told herself to ignore it as she took another bite of her cookie.

Michael finished his cookie and licked his fingers.

"So the dance is tomorrow night", he said as he reached for the plate.

Sara nodded, "Yeah I'm getting pretty excited. It should be really fun".

She took the milk back and dipped her cookie into the glass. She was nibbling on it when she noticed Michael's frown.

"What"? She said around a mouthful of cookie.

"You just dipped your cookie in our milk"?

Sara stared at him baffled.

"Um, yeah, isn't that the best way to eat a cookie"?

Michael frowned again.

"No, it makes floaty things in the milk, it's pretty gross".

Sara laughed.

"You mean it makes floaty cookie things in the milk. What's so gross about that"?

Michael shook his head.

She handed him the milk with a grin. He looked into it and laughed.

"This is against my better judgment, but", and then he took a hesitant sip.

Sara took one look at the expression on his face and lost it.

She fell back onto the bed overcome with giggles. She had never seen someone so picky about milk before.

She was totally taken by surprise when Michael was suddenly on the bed next to her tickling her.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, huh, Red"? He was laughing as his fingers found her most ticklish spots.

Sara pushed at his hands in her efforts to stop him, but he was too strong. So she changed her tactics and pulled instead.

His body crashed down on top of hers and they were face to face. Her laughter ceased immediately at his closeness.

He had a hand on each side of her head where he had reached belatedly to catch himself. He eased up putting his weight on his elbows. Sara could feel her heart pounding so fast she thought it might explode.

"Um, maybe ah… maybe I should go"? He said but he still hadn't moved.

Sara nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

"Sara"… "Michael"… They both started and then his lips were on hers.

His hands moved to cup her face as his body eased gently back down onto hers.

She wound her arms around him, her nervous fingers pulling him closer. She could feel his arousal through his thin pajama bottoms, and it fueled her desire. She slid her hands up under his shirt and ran them along the hot smoothness of his back as his tongue dipped into her mouth hungrily.

His breath was coming so fast when he pulled away. He rested his face against her hair. Sara could feel his heart pounding against her chest. Or maybe it was her own heart, she wasn't sure.

"Sara", he said softly and then eased up to meet her eyes.

She reached and traced his mouth with a finger, and he moaned.

"I'm sorry… I didn't come in here for this, I swear", he said in a low voice filled with his need for her.

Sara nodded.

"I know that, Michael. But…God", she said in awe.

"I know", he said. And then he rolled off of her.

Sara turned her head to look at him.

"So, what do we do now"? She said softly.

"Do we just pretend this never happened, Michael"?

Michael met her eyes.

"I don't know… I don't know anything anymore".

He rubbed his hands over his face.

"I thought we could be friends, but I want more, Sara".

He looked at her again. "I want you".

Sara felt her heart soar. She turned onto her side and gazed down at him looking into his eyes. God, she loved his eyes! And right now looking up at her heavy with lust, she could barely speak.

"I don't know how this can work, Michael", she said in almost a whisper.

"But I want it to… I want you so much… maybe if we just… I mean".

She leaned in and took his mouth, her tongue finding his lips more than willing to part.

She pulled him into her, his body melding with hers as she wrapped her legs around him. She felt his hardness pressing against her as his hands traveled along her curves in a clumsy exploration. She sucked in his bottom lip and he moaned.

"Sara", he said gruffly. "Sara, this is moving so fast. Are you sure? I mean"…

She pulled away, her breath coming fast.

"I'm not sure about anything right now, Michael. But maybe… maybe you're right… I don't know".

Michael pulled away and sat up. Sara looked at him sitting there with a hand on each knee. She wondered what he was thinking.

She could still feel his hands and taste his kisses. She wanted to pull him back down and demand that he make love to her, but she was afraid to. If they made love then that would be it, they would be crossing the line into…

Ah, God! She ran her hands across her face and through her hair, and then sat up.

Michael turned to look at her, a small smile on his lips. She fought the urge to kiss him and climbed to her feet instead.

He looked up at her.

"I should go".

Sara nodded and looked at the clock. It was almost 4:00am.

She stepped back so he could stand and followed him to the door.

"Um, good night, Michael", she said smiling. She found herself suddenly feeling shy.

"Good night, Sara".

He leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips, his mouth almost lingering too long.

He pulled back and grinned before disappearing out the door.

She shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

Sara doubted very much that she would be able to sleep after that.

Nope, she was definitely up for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

MICHAEL

Sara looked beautiful and that was the problem. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

When his stepmother spoke to him Michael forced his eyes from Sara for what had to be the 10th time since she had walked into the room.

He met Grace's smiling eyes and sighed inwardly in relief. Surely if she was even remotely aware of his thoughts about her daughter she wouldn't be smiling at him? No, she would most likely be throwing things at him and screaming pervert till they reached the airport, where she would then happily shove him on a flight back to Linc and as far away from Sara as she could get him.

He still couldn't believe what had happened in Sara's bedroom the previous morning, and as much as it would complicate their lives he wouldn't change things.

Pushing his thoughts away he reminded himself that now was not the time to think about milk and cookies and Sara's lips. Not unless he wanted to rush from the room to avoid embarrassment.

"I don't think so, but I can run out front and check, if you'd like"? He said in answer to Grace's question about whether the Limo the two couples were to share that night had arrived.

Grace shook her head. "No, no I'll go check, you just relax dear, you seem nervous".

Michael took a deep breath. "Yeah, a little", he admitted to his stepmother's retreating back.

But he knew the real reason behind his nervousness. And she was standing a few feet away adjusting the straps on her dress.

He let his eyes take Sara in and felt his breath leave him when she looked up and met his stare with a smile. Her black dress clung to every curve and was cut low pushing up her breasts. His eyes wanted nothing more than to travel back to her milky skin, but he held her gaze.

Her smile widened as she walked towards him. They were finally alone for the first time that day.

"You look amazing", he said softly.

"Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself", she grinned.

He looked down at the tux he was wearing.

"What, this old thing? Just something I had in my closet", he grinned back.

Sara reached to straighten his tie.

"I want to dance with you", she said softly in almost a whisper.

He felt his smile slip away as his blue eyes grew darker and more serious.

"Sara, I don't know how I'm going to watch you with that guy all night", he spoke almost as softly as she had.

"It's no big deal, Michael, David is a good guy. I know he comes across a little gangsta, but I've known him forever; since kindergarten at least".

Michael looked quickly to the door and then took her hands in his.

"I just don't want to see you with anyone else, Sara. I wish it was me taking you to the dance", he said moving closer until his body was mere inches from hers.

He knew he was being careless, that Grace could walk back into the room at any moment, but he couldn't seem to stop himself as he leaned in and brushed her lips lightly. He felt her fingers squeeze his and then she pulled away and looked anxiously to the empty doorway.

"Michael, we can't…I mean that was"…

Michael nodded.

"I know… I'm sorry… I just… I had to", he said apologetically.

They locked eyes for a moment and then he told himself to look away before he did something even more stupid.

He knew he needed to put some distance between them, so he walked to the window. He stared out at the night, his eyes drawn to the lights from the Limo illuminated in the darkness of the driveway.

"The Limo's here", he said turning back to Sara.

Just then Grace swept into the room.

"The Limo's outside waiting for you two. And I must say I have never seen a more striking brother and sister", she smiled.

Michael bit his tongue, crushing the need to state that they were step siblings, and smiled as Sara hugged her mother. He pulled his hands from his pockets and returned Grace's hug as she next wrapped her arms affectionately around him.

He then followed mother and daughter down the hallway and to the front door where they said their goodbyes.

SARA

Sara sat next to Michael in the Limo fighting the urge to raise the dark glass that would allow them the privacy she craved. She knew the trip to Christy's was a short one, and her observant friend would take one look at them and know they had been fooling around. Still she was tempted.

She could still feel his soft kiss of a few minutes before, and it had left her whole being aching for more, but she told herself she had to be strong.

She sighed softly.

And then feeling Michael's eyes on her,she kept her own gaze averted and trained out the window. She knew if she were to meet his eyes her resolve would weaken, and she would give into the temptation to push the magic button that raised the glass.

A few seconds passed and then Sara heard the soft, but unmistakable whir of a machine and looked to see the glass rising as if telepathically. But she knew it was Michael's doing.

She looked over at him and met his stare; his blue eyes dark with desire as he moved closer. Sara put her hands on his chest.

"We can't, Michael. Christy will know something was going on".

Michael sighed and sat back heavily against the seat.

"I can't do this, Sara. You're driving me crazy in that dress"! He cupped his head in his hands in frustration.

Sara reached and took his hand in hers lacing her fingers through his.

"We can do this", she said smiling softly.  
He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, okay", he said with a smile and leaned his head against hers.

But Sara knew that like her; he wanted more. But she also knew that they had to use caution. And making out on the way to pick up his date for the dance was fool hardy at best.

They spent the rest of the drive to Christy's in a silence filled with sexual tension. Sara wondered if her friend wouldn't still think something was odd. Wouldn't Christy feel the tension in the air?

When they pulled up in front of Christy's house, Michael kissed her hand and then let it go before hopping out of the back of the Limo. Sara watched him go to Christy's door with a dull ache.

What she wouldn't give to be the one opening that door to find Michael looking so dashing in his tux ready to whisk her away for a night of close dancing and whispered promises.

Sara sighed. She knew this was going to be more than a little difficult. She looked out the window to see Christy and Michael approaching the Limo. Christy had one arm hooked though Michaels, while the other held up her beautiful white silk dress. She looked amazing.

Sara looked down at her own dress, and though she knew she looked good she couldn't help but compare herself to Christy. She sighed again and slid across the seat making room as the driver opened the door for the duo.

"Hey, Sara, oh, God you look so good"! Christy gushed, grabbing Sara's hands and squeezing them in excitement.

Sara forced a smile. "You look really great too, Christy. Doesn't she, Michael"?

Michael met her eyes and she noted the questioning look in them.

"Um, yeah you look really great Christy", he said, and Sara looked down at her hands.

"Well you look really hot in that tux"! Sara heard Christy coo, and then looked back up to see her friend leaning in close to whisper in Michael's ear.

Sara took a deep breath as the green eyed monster reared its ugly head. She knew it wasn't Michael's fault, but she still felt herself getting angry with him.

She caught him looking her way and turned to look out the window avoiding his eyes.

For the remainder of the drive to David's, Sara listened to Michael and Christy talk about her new BMW and something about gas mileage, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy wondering what Christy had been whispering to him.

When the car stopped at the curb in front of David's house Sara didn't wait for the driver to come around to open her door, but jumped out and headed for the door.

She was only halfway to the porch when the door opened and David came out. He jumped the last two steps and pulled her into his arms and spun her around.

"Damn, girl, you look fine"! He said laughing, and Sara couldn't help but giggle as she was spun.

He stopped spinning her and they both clutched onto each other to keep from falling down in their dizziness. Sara wasn't expecting his lips to find hers, but then the kiss was happening.

She pulled away and put her hand over her mouth.

"Um, maybe we should go? We wouldn't want to be late. And besides, Christy and Michael are waiting in the Limo".

"S'all good. There's plenty of time for more of that later", he said grinning, and then he tucked his arm into hers and they headed for the waiting Limo.

MICHAEL

When Christy commented what a cute couple Sara and David made, didn't he think? Michael unclenched his jaw and tried to smile. But then when he saw David kiss Sara, his jaw tightened again and his fists curled into tight balls.

He took a deep breath and worked at slowly relaxing his fists as he watched, telling himself that Sara had in no way initiated the kiss. But then the two climbed into the backseat across from him and Christy.

"Hey, y'all"! David said smiling. "Let's party, Yo"!

Michael forced a smile and said hello, while Christy just giggled.

He felt his blood boil when Sara avoided his eyes, and then giggled at something David said softly to her. Had he missed something here?

Christy's hand slid onto his and he felt her fingers wrap around his. He was pissed. Sara was acting like she was into this guy!

Michael felt Christy's thumb stroke his palm, and turned to meet her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Michael"? She smiled softly.

He shook his head, "Nope, what could possibly be wrong"? He returned her smile and then looked across to see Sara's eyes watching them.

He caught a glimpse of the hurt look on her face before she looked quickly away and stared out the window.

She was upset about hand holding? She had just let David kiss her! His mind churning and his anger at a strong simmer, Michael couldn't wait to get out of the Limo.

And while the ride to the club seemed to be taking forever, Michael knew that really only a few minutes had passed.

And then the Limo was coming to a stop. Michael let go of Christy's hand when the driver opened his door and climbed out quickly. He helped Christy out, and then watched as Sara climbed from the Limo, her eyes meeting his briefly before looking away. David climbed out, and then the Limo was pulling away, presumably to find a place to park and wait for the dance to be over.

"I'm so excited"! Christy gushed and pulled Michael in for a hug.

He could see Sara's troubled eyes and looked away, his eyes falling on David, who was blatantly staring at Sara's cleavage. Michael looked away quickly, his anger growing as he fought the urge to rip David's eyes from their sockets. This was a disaster. He should have known this wouldn't work. How was he supposed to watch this clown salivating over Sara all night?

Michael felt Christy hook her arm through his and tried to pay attention to her excited babble as she pulled him in the direction of the large doors that led to the country club. But he could hear David's phony gangsta talk behind him and Sara's soft voice as the two conversed.

Fighting the urge to tell Christy to shut up, he tried to make out what the two were saying. He thought he heard David say something about after the dance, but he wasn't sure. Did Sara have plans to hang out with David after the dance?

They stepped through the doors and all conversation was drowned out by the loud music issuing from the sound system.

And then Christy was pulling him out to the dance floor. He looked behind him to see Sara and David moving as well, but then lost sight of them as he and Christy joined the other couples that crowded the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

(Sara)

Sara looked around the crowded room searching for Michael and Christy.  
The dance was going full swing and she had only spotted them once.

She cursed the size of the dance floor and then told herself it was probably a good thing that they weren't right in each other's face. The one time she had seen them was bad enough; a slow dance with Christy hanging all over him. Michael had met Sara's eyes briefly, and she had noted the many emotions in his eyes before David had spun her around. The next she looked Michael and Christy were gone.

She couldn't help thinking now about the ride to the dance; it had started out so well, with her and Michael cuddling in the back of the Limo. And then they had picked up their dates.

Sara knew Michael was upset about David kissing her; she had seen it in his eyes. And she hadn't been too happy about the whispers and hand holding on his part. She had been angry at first, but she knew he wasn't to blame. She just hoped he understood that the kiss wasn't her idea.

She sighed softly and reached to pull David's wandering hands back to her waist. He leaned his face in close and she could smell liquor on his breath confirming the rumors that the punch was indeed spiked. She turned her head away hoping to discourage him.

Sara had to admit to herself the idea of a drink loosening her up was tempting, but so far she had been sticking strictly to the bottled water that was readily available. She really didn't think it would be a good idea to get drunk tonight.

As they moved along the dance floor David pulled her closer, his hot breath on her neck. She was pulling away trying to put some space between them when he caught her eyes. She smiled at him and immediately realized her mistake, as he smiled back and moved closer. His mouth grazed her cheek, but if she hadn't turned her head it would have landed square on the lips. She had barely avoided yet another unwanted kiss.

Sara tried to concentrate on the music, as she let her eyes scan the dance floor again. She was moving David's hand from her rear end for what had to be the tenth time that evening when she saw them.

Michael was staring at her and David and he looked pissed. Sara pulled away a little and met Michael's hot stare. She held it hoping to convey that she was not into this.

And then she felt David pulling her close again. She was pulling back a little, her eyes still locked with Michael's, when David did something that took her completely by surprise. He leaned in and dipped his face into her cleavage.

Sara ripped her eyes from Michael's and pushed David off of her. She looked back to see Michael no longer dancing, but stopped dead in his tracks a smoldering glare aimed at David.

Sara stood frozen for a moment and then began to move. She rushed through the dancers to Michael.

"I need to speak with you, Michael. Sorry Christy", Sara said, quickly looking to her friend as she wrapped her fingers around Michael's wrist.

She pulled him along, away from the dance floor and hopefully an impending fight. As they walked her hand moved from his wrist to wrap around his fingers.

When they reached the hallway outside the main room she stopped and looked around. They were alone.

"Michael, I don't know how we're going to explain this to Christy and David, but I had to get you out of there before something happened that would be completely unexplainable".

Michael looked at her, some of the anger fading from his eyes.

"I can't watch him put his hands on you anymore, Sara. I can't… and when he"…

Michael's simmering eyes met hers.

"Michael you can't start something with David. Promise me you won't"? She looked to him pleadingly.

Michael was still holding her hand.

"Come on".

He led her to a door and pulled it open to reveal a utility closet.

"Michael this is crazy"! She said, but let him lead her in.

Sara's eyes took in the array of cleaning supplies and then he shut the door behind them.

With the door shut it was totally dark and Sara could hear her heart beating in her ears.

"Michael"? She whispered. And then she felt his arms come up and around her pulling her close.

"Dance with me, Sara", he said softly his breath touching her neck.

Sara felt herself swooning in his arms. She leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. She could barely hear the music from the hall, but it didn't matter. She was in Michael's arms where she belonged.

His hands were placed gently on her waist, but as they moved in time to the faint music and the louder beating of their hearts he let his hands move lower, pulling her closer to him.

Sara could feel the cotton of his shirt against the bare skin of her cleavage, his warmth leaking through the thin material. He pulled back a little and his lips found her neck in the darkness.

Sara sighed softly. His warm mouth leaving shivers along her entire body. And then his mouth was on hers taking her breath away.

She felt his tongue dance against hers as they stopped moving, his fingers coming up to find her soft curls and push them back from her face.

"Sara", he mumbled hotly his voice low and wanting.

Sara felt herself weaken at that one single word. She pulled back a little her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. And then his chest was bare.

They stumbled in the dark and then he was pressed against the wall as her mouth found his skin. She trailed her hot lips and hotter tongue tasting him, the saltiness of his skin exciting her senses further.

He moaned softly at her ministrations and reached around her to fumble with the zipper on her dress.

Sara's heartbeat quickened as he eased the zipper part way down; just enough to expose her braless chest. She felt the cool air hit her breasts and then his mouth brought warmth, making her shiver in his arms.

She moaned softly as his lips found a nipple and pulled it into his mouth, his teeth scraping softy. Her nerve endings were on fire. God, she wanted him so much! She needed him.

She pulled his mouth back to her lips and pressed her bare breasts against his chest, his skin feeling so good against her.

She heard a moan escape his throat as her tongue dipped into his mouth. And then she delighted in his gasp as she slid a hand along the hardness in his pants.

His gasp making her want more, making her want to please him, she began to fumble with his zipper.

Soon she was inside his pants touching his smooth hardness.

"Oh, God, Sara", he said against her neck. Sara stroked him lightly, her fingers eliciting moans and gasps. She covered his mouth with hers and dipped her tongue into him as she moved.

He grabbed at her hand.

"You have to stop, Sara…I can't take much more…I mean"… he fumbled.

Sara reluctantly eased her hand away from him, and pulled him closer. She could feel his pounding heart against her bare skin.

They held each other for a few moments not speaking and then,

"We have to go back", he said softly into her neck.

His breathing wasn't quite back to normal and she could still hear the arousal in his voice.

"I don't want to", she whispered. "I wanna stay here with you".

Michael sighed.

"We could take the Limo and go somewhere, anywhere, it doesn't matter", he said as his fingers stroked her bare back.

Sara laughed. "Now that would be really hard to explain, don't you think"?

Michael laughed. "Yeah, it would".

Sara slid her hands along his bare torso. But he pulled away from her.

"Sara, if I'm going to be able to go back out there, you have to stop touching me".

Sara grinned in the dark. "Oops, sorry"! But she wasn't. She was so not sorry.

"Could you zip me up, please"? She asked quietly, suddenly afraid they might be heard through the door.

She pulled her dress up and turned. She felt Michael's fingers graze her skin as he fumbled for the zipper, and then he was tugging it up. When he was finished she turned and adjusted the dress as best she could.

"I'd better find a bathroom and do damage control", she said and then ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

Sara began to feel about for the door, the sound of Michael adjusting his clothing behind her.

She found the door and wrapped her fingers around the knob. Opening it slowly she stuck her head out and took a quick peek making sure the coast was clear. When she was satisfied no one was coming down the hall she ducked back in and then turned to Michael. She felt the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I love, you, Michael", she said softly, and then quickly opened the door and slipped out, shutting it behind her.

(Michael)

Michael stood in the dark a smile lighting his features.

Sara was in love with him? His smile grew wider. He wished she hadn't run out after saying it. He ached to hold her, and not just for the obvious reasons. He wanted to hold her and tell her how he felt about her. To tell her how much he loved her.

He stood there for a moment longer and then hurriedly tucked in his shirt. He needed to see her again before they rejoined their dates on the dance floor.

He peeked out and seeing no one, he stepped out of the closet and made his way to the restrooms. He stood there for some minutes waiting for her, but at the sound of approaching voices, he ducked into the men's room.

He went over to a sink and looked at himself. His hair was too short to be mussed, but was that lipstick by his ear? He scrubbed at it with a wet paper towel leaving his skin clean, but slightly pink. He threw the towel in the garbage and took one last look in the mirror. He smiled. Sara loves me he said softly to his reflection.

He was about to leave the restroom when he heard Sara's voice. Michael froze just inside the open door.

"I don't think so David", Michael heard her saying. "Oh, come on Sara. Don't be like that, girl. I gots some of dat ganja you like so much", he teased.

Michael's jaw tightened. Sara did drugs?

"I know I was comin' on a little strong in all, but Yo I promise I'll keep my hands to m'self…so come on whaddaya say we smoke the peace pipe"? David rapped.

Michael held his breath waiting for her to answer.

"Um, okay… but then we're going back in to the dance", Sara said sternly.

Michael felt his heart sink. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Sara be into drugs? Did she only do drugs on occasion? True he didn't know as much about Sara as he could, but wouldn't he have noticed her coming home stoned? But then again until recently they had never really hung out together.

He sighed. He listened to David's fading voice and then they were gone.

Michael stepped out from his spot just inside the restroom door and made his way back to the main hall, the loud music filling his ears as he slipped inside and began searching for his date.

(Sara)

Sara took the smoke into her mouth and held it. She hadn't really felt like getting high, she was high enough from her stolen moments with Michael; from telling Michael how she felt about him.

But here she was, and it was mostly just to smooth things over. She had been leaving the Ladies room when she ran into David. Upon seeing him, her first concern had been getting him away from the area of the closet. She had no idea if Michael was still in there or not.

Plus she was hoping to avoid any conversation about her disappearing act with Michael, and a stoned David would be less likely to ask questions she didn't want to answer.

She let the smoke out without inhaling it and pretended to cough. She hoped she was convincing. She wasn't big on pot, but she had smoked it on occasion.

She took the blunt from David's fingers and took another pretend hit. She smiled and held it in.

David grinned at her. "This is some good shit, Sara. I been savin' it just for tonight".

Sara nodded around her mouthful of smoke and then let it out. She just wanted to rejoin the others on the dance floor.

A few minutes later David snuffed out the roach on his heel and pocketed it.

Sara held back a sigh of relief, and hooked her arm through his.

"Shall we"? She said dramatically, hoping to sound like she had truly partaken of his offering.

David laughed; "Let's go cut a rug, girl…I wanna dance"!

Later that night

Sara sighed and leaned back in the Limo seat. She was so glad the night was almost over. They had already dropped David off at his home and to Sara's relief he hadn't tried to kiss her. In fact true to his word David had been a complete gentleman the remainder of the night, his focus on impressing her with his break dance moves on the dance floor.

Next they had dropped off Christy. When Michael walked her to the door Sara had held her breath hoping he wouldn't kiss her friend goodnight. When he hadn't she had been so relieved.

Michael had just rejoined her in the Limo, and to Sara that meant the time she had been looking forward to had finally arrived; the ride home. They were alone again at last.

Sara scooted over next to him and started nibbling on his neck.

"Sara, don't", he said making her look at him.

Sara had noticed that Michael was quiet during the drive thus far, but she had figured he was merely uncomfortable. Now she was worried. Was Michael mad at her?

"What's wrong...Did I do something to make you mad at me, Michael"?

Was he acting like this because she told him she loved him?

"Cause if I did something"…She trailed off when he turned to look at her.

"How long have you been doing drugs Sara"? He said softly.

Sara looked at him in the dim light of the Limo. "What? I don't do drugs…I mean I might smoke pot every once in a while, but I'm not a druggie or anything".

And then it dawned on her. Michael had overheard her conversation with David and he was pissed at her.

"I only went with David to try to smooth things over, Michael", she explained. She ran a hand through her tired curls and looked at him. "Don't be mad…Please"?

Sara was confused. Was Michael mad because she had gone with David or because he thought she had gotten stoned at the dance? "I didn't even inhale, Michael…I mean tonight", she said sincerely.

Michael stared at her for a moment.

"Promise me you won't smoke anymore of that garbage, Sara", he said gravely his eyes never leaving hers.

Sara nodded. Promising that was no big deal, she could do without pot easily.

"I promise, Michael", she said softly. "Just don't be mad at me, please"?

She felt tears threatening and looked down at her hands.

"Sara"? He whispered softly.

Sara looked up at him meeting his caring eyes.

"I love you too".

Sara smiled and then laughed as he pulled her close, his lips closing over hers.

Yes, she had no problem whatsoever giving up pot; but giving up Michael Scofield? Now that would be a problem.


	16. Chapter 16

(Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Prison Break. No copyright infringement is intended)

(Michael)

Their hot kisses continued as the Limo came to a stop; neither of them aware that the vehicle was no longer moving. It wasn't until the driver tugged on the locked door, that Michael realized they had reached their destination. He pulled away reluctantly his whole body protesting.

"I think we're home, Sara". He managed in his breathlessness.

Sara was looking at him like she wanted to eat him, her eyes heavy lidded in her desire. Her dress was barely on and the sight of her reddened thigh peeking out at him made him ache for her all the more. He reached and pushed down her dress. And then blocking her body as much as her could he cracked the window.

"Just a minute, okay?"

The driver nodded.

Michael pushed the button sending the window back up granting them a temporary privacy. Sara was hastily fixing her dress, her hands moving over her curves smoothing it down. He watched her for a moment, his eyes drawn to the places his lips had so recently kissed. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. It amazed him that she was in love with him.

He had been relieved by her answer to his question. Sara had promised she would never smoke pot again. And this was important to Michael. He couldn't stand the thought of Sara using. He was against drugs in every way. His brother's past drug problems being the core reason.

He pulled his eyes from her and examined his tux. It was rumpled, but other than that he was good to go. He scraped a hand across his face and looked at Sara who was now staring at him.

"You ready?"

She nodded, but when he reached for the door handle she stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, I meant what I said in the closet. I'm in love with you." Her eyes never left his.

"Me too, Sara," Michael smiled as his mouth moved closer, unable to resist one last kiss.

And when her mouth so soft met his with such heat he thought he might explode. He pulled back, his breath coming a little fast.

"If we don't get out of this Limo soon I won't be held accountable for what might happen."

Sara grinned. "You promise?"

Michael laughed and reached to open the door.

(Sara)

It was all Sara could do to let him step from the Limo. She wanted to pull him back in and insist the driver do just that; drive. She didn't care where he took them, just so long as this fairytale didn't have to end. She thought maybe she had an idea how Cinderella must have felt at the end of the ball. But she knew the night had to end, all good things did. And while the night had had its down side, for the most part it had been amazing.

She sighed softly and stepped from the Limo joining Michael on the sidewalk in front of their home. She knew this was probably for the best. If they spent much more time locked together in a small space things would escalate. She felt her whole body growing warm at the thought. It was definitely what she wanted. And she knew it was inevitable, but still she was a little nervous.

Sara turned and met his eyes; the taillights from the departing Limo making them luminous in their intensity.

"We should go in," she spoke, but didn't move.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want the night to end."

"It doesn't have to." Sara surprised herself.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight. It was one thing when things happened in the heat of the moment, but to actually voice an invitation? Well that was an entirely different thing altogether. She smiled nervously at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes had grown even more intense.

"Do you think they waited up?" He spoke softly in the quiet darkness, the only light coming from the street lights overhead.

Sara shrugged. "I guess there's only one way to find out. We go in."

They headed quietly to the door, both of them not sure if they wanted their parents or an empty house waiting for them on the other side.

Sara turned the key in the lock and holding her breath she pushed the door open. The scene on the other side of the door caused them both to freeze in their tracks.

"I don't care what you have to do to make this happen," Aldo Burrows paced as he spoke.

Sara's eyes flew from her agitated step father to her mother standing close by twisting her hands anxiously. Sara felt the color drain from her face. Did they somehow know? She felt Michael nudge her and stepped fully into the foyer.

"What's going on?" She made herself speak.

Her mother's eyes flew anxiously to her as if just realizing she and Michael were home. She said nothing, but rushed to them and led them quickly to Aldo's office. Sara could hear her step father speaking intensely and then the door was closed and her mother turned to them.

Grace's worried eyes went to Michael as she stepped forward, taking his hands into hers.

"Michael, your father is doing everything that he can, but..."

"Tell me what's going on…is it Lincoln; is he okay?" Michael demanded cutting her off.

Grace nodded. "He's safe…but…Michael, Lincoln has been arrested." She paused only briefly.

"For possession of Marijuana with intent to sell," Grace exhaled loudly.

"I'm so sorry."

Michael pulled his hands from hers and cupped his head.

Sara dragged her eyes from her mother's worried face and looked to Michael's tear glistened eyes, the pain in them cutting through her, quickly becoming her own.

"Mom could we have a minute, please?"

Grace turned to her. "Sure, sweetheart." Sara thought her mother sounded grateful.

Grace turned to the door, but then hesitated before turning back to Michael.

"Your father will take care of this. He'll do everything he possibly can; you know that, don't you, dear?"

Michael's red eyes moved to his step mother.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know he will."

Grace smiled gently, and then closing the door behind her, she left the room.

Sara went to him quickly.

"Michael, I'm so…I don't…" She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, but she didn't know what to say to him; how to make this better; how to take away his pain. She knew how much he loved his brother.

He looked at her and forced a smile, but it was bitter. "Fucking drugs…How could he do this!?"

Sara was a bit taken aback. She had never heard Michael use profanity.

"I'm sure it will be okay," she said reaching for him, but he pulled away turning his back to her.

"He promised me, Sara…no more drugs…He promised!"

He turned to look at her and her heart ached at the sight of the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Michael, please, everything will be okay, you have to believe that. Aldo will fix it; he'll get Lincoln the best lawyers…"

He scraped his arm across his face and shook his head. And then he said the words that broke her heart.

"I have to go home, Sara, I have to go back to Chicago."


	17. Chapter 17

(Michael)

"But you're coming back, right?"

He could see the hurt look in her eyes along with the question.

He wanted to tell her yes; that he was coming back, but if Lincoln was in as much trouble as he feared, his brother would need him by his side.

He took her hands into his before answering. "I want to, but… I don't know, Sara. Linc's in trouble and I have to be there for him." He needed her to understand and he was so afraid that she wouldn't.

She nodded, but her eyes were filling with tears. "What about me, I need you too, you know?"

Two tears accompanied her words. And he reached a finger and smoothed them away before speaking. "I know, and I'm sorry, Sara, but I have to be there. Linc and I…We've been through a lot, and for the longest time it was just the two of us. We were all the other had. I have to stick around and make sure he's okay. Please understand?"

At his words she pulled her hands from his and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I get it, Michael. You have to go. You have to stay with him. I get it, but I don't have to like it. And I can't pretend I'm okay with it either!"

She bolted quickly to the door and slipped out leaving it a jar. He wanted to go after her; he would have if not for Grace's voice calling him from the other room. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. And then he made himself head out into the hall, his eyes moving briefly over the stairs that would take him to Sara. He ached to go to her; to hold her, but he kept on walking, making his way into the living room where his father and stepmother were waiting for him.

(Sara)

Sara made her way quickly to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. What had once been the most exciting night of her life was turning into the worst night possible. Michael was leaving her.

She felt her heart ache as new tears replaced the ones her pillow had absorbed from her cheeks. But after a few minutes, she took a deep breath and wiped her flushed cheeks on the corner of her comforter, and then flipped over to stare dry eyed up at the ceiling.

As she lay there she felt her anger at Michael dissipate as her anger at Lincoln grew. She knew what she was doing; she was simply transferring her anger to Lincoln, placing the blame where it rightfully belonged.

Why did he have to do this to them? And from the things Michael had said this wasn't the first time his brother had been involved with illegal drugs either. She tried to imagine how Michael must be feeling and felt ashamed of what she had said to him. He must be so worried about his brother. She thought of everything that had happened and knew that she couldn't just let it end like this; let him leave thinking she was angry with him. She didn't know when he would be leaving, knowing her stepfather probably soon, but she had to let him know that she didn't really blame him.

With this new resolve she sat up. She pushed a hand through her now tangled hair and sat perched on the end of her bed in quiet thought. When she felt she had composed herself enough for anyone she might meet out in the hall, she pushed to her feet and made her way to the door, grabbing her robe on the way out. She figured maybe a hot shower would make her feel better and besides, she told herself, it wouldn't hurt to wash off the raccoon streaks of mascara she had spotted in her bedroom mirror on the way out..

The hall was empty and she let out the breath she had been unknowingly holding as she padded her way towards the bathroom and slipped inside. She locked the door behind her more out of habit than anything, and then hanging her robe on the back of the door she turned on the water, adjusting it as hot as she could stand it. The bathroom was filling with steam as her dress fell around her feet. And then she slipped out of her panties and stepped into the shower stall.

As she slipped under the welcoming spray of the shower head she told herself that this night was far from over. If Michael was leaving in the morning she intended to make the most of what little time they had left.

(Michael)

Michael slipped into bed and reached to turn out the light, clicking the room into instant darkness to his unadjusted eyes.

After his shower he had walked to Sara's door, but her light was off so he had moved along to his own room figuring she was already asleep. He knew she was upset with him, and he didn't want to leave with things like this between them, but he wasn't sure how to fix it. And it wasn't like he had a choice really, he had to go back to Chicago, Lincoln needed him.

He sighed deeply in fatigue, and lay his head down on his pillow. But he wondered if he would find sleep at all. He glanced at the clock. It was a little passed 2:00am, and the flight Aldo had booked for the two of them would be departing at 9:00am on the dot, meaning they would need to be at the airport no later than 7:30 due to heightened security. That gave him roughly only four hours to sleep, because he had to get up early to pack. He was starting to wonder if it was even worth trying to sleep.

He closed his eyes and tried to slow his thoughts. And it must have worked, or maybe he was just so exhausted he finally just shut down, because he didn't hear her slip quietly through the door. He wasn't even aware she was in his room until she was sliding beneath the sheets beside him. His eyes opened as her warm hand stroked his cheek.

"Hey sleepy head."

He saw her soft smile in the gloom. "Sara, what are you doing in here?" But he thought he knew, and his heart started beating a hole through his chest.

"You shouldn't be in here," he heard himself saying, but he was so glad that she was.

He reached and pushed a few strands of hair from her eyes; her eyes that were looking at him with such seriousness.

"I couldn't let you leave without…Michael I'm sorry I ran away. I was just so upset. And I know this isn't your fault…I know you have to go…I understand. I do."

A tear dripped down onto his bare chest before his fingers could brush it away.

"Shh, it's okay, Sara. I feel the same way about leaving you. I don't want to, but I..."

Her lips stopped his next words in their desperate need to taste him. And as the kiss grew heated she leaned her body into his, her flimsy nightgown inadequate in its attempt to cover her aroused nipples. He felt them push into his chest making his already hard member ache all the more.

"Sara", he heard his own gasp of her name, and then she was climbing astride his pajama clad hips.

She looked down at him, her eyes speaking words he knew she could never voice. He felt his hands began to move of their own accord, running along her thighs, and to his delight confirming his suspicions when he let them move up under the hem of her nightgown, she wasn't wearing any panties. Oh, God, and he could feel her wetness through his pajamas. She was reaching to pull her short nightgown up when he stopped her.

"Wait. Sara...I've never...I mean...I've never done this before," no sooner had he spoken, than he wished he could pull the words out of the air and back into his mouth.

He wasn't even sure why he had felt the need to tell her this, maybe so she would understand just how special this was to him?

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him softy. "Me either," her lips said against his, and her tongue was sweet with her revelation.

He felt her breasts against his bare skin. his heart pounding a symphony, and then she eased up the thin material and she was bare against him, her hot skin so soft, but heavy in its firmness. He gasped softly as she leaned forward and he took in her scent. She smelled of the body wash he knew her to use, and it always reminded him of peaches, but now he knew peaches would forever remind him of Sara.

And her skin, it tasted like heaven as his mouth moved along the sides of her breast to the tender nipple he brought between his lips in exploration. At her gasp he took it into his mouth, his tongue flicking lightly, against it's hardness making her squeeze him tighter between her thighs.

He ran his hands down her smooth, thighs pressing her harder against his erection as he arched up, trying to get ever closer. He needed to be inside her so badly; to feel her wrapped around him, as close as two people could ever be. And then he felt her ease up and begin pushing at the thin material of his pajama bottoms. That was when it suddenly hit him.

"Sara, I don't have anything...I mean any protection, " he made his mouth voice the words while the rest of his body was screaming, You idiot, what are you doing?!

Her lips left his neck and she sat up. He felt his heart sink, thinking this is it, she'll go back to her room now. But as she opened her closed fist he heard the soft crinkle of the packaged condom she slid into his hand.

Their eyes met briefly before she looked away. "Um, Grace, my mom...safe sex advocate."

Michael was fighting his laughter at the irony of the situation when he heard Sara's soft giggle. And then he too was laughing. She collapsed on him, and his arms came up to wrap around her.

"This really isn't funny, is it?" She voiced softly.

His answer was to pull her lips back to his. He flipped her around and made himself comfortable between her thighs and intently met her eyes with his own.

"We're really going to do this, this is what you want?"

She nodded. "Your all I want."

She pulled his mouth to hers and his tongue delved between her parted lips. And then he was pulling away, but his question had been answered and no more words were needed.

His mouth moved lower as she arched her back, and then he trailed his kisses along her neck and down to her breasts with extra attention to the areas eliciting the most gasps. As his lips moved over her, his hand moved down along her curves, his fingers sending jolts of sensation to his aching member as he eased his body up to slip his hand between them.

He found her wet, his fingers moving along her softness to dip inside, only to move along in their exploration. He wanted to touch every part of her, to taste every part of her, but he knew what she was expecting. He eased his finger into her and she gasped, her breath coming faster the more he moved.

After a few gasping moments, her mouth found his and she breathlessly kissed him, before pulling back and cupping his face in her hands.

"Now, Michael," she said a moan trailing her words.

He pushed his pajama bottoms down and tore open the condom wrapper and slid it over his hardness, hoping he had put it on correctly. And then he leaned into her arching body.

"Sara." He met her eyes. "I love you, so much."

At his words she pulled his mouth to hers. And then he was pushing inside of her.

He heard her gasp in pain or pleasure maybe both as he entered her, he wasn't sure which, but then she was thrusting against him, pulling him closer as she moved.She was so tight wrapped around him, and he knew he wouldn't last long, he just hoped it would be long enough.Her moans were growing louder and a part of him had to have known they were making too much noise, but his body was filled with so many distracting sensations. He could feel Sara's thighs shaking around him and then they were sailing together on a tumultuous sea as their orgasms ripped through them.

"I love you... I love you too, Michael... I love you so much!" She was saying and then the room was flooded with light.


	18. Chapter 18

( Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Prison Break.)

(Sara)

Sara stared across the still swimming pool her mind a million miles away. Well not a million, but how far was it from New York to Chicago? She sighed deeply and tried not to think about how screwed up everything had become. It was hard though. Every time she closed her eyes she would see him. Every time she passed his bedroom she would ache just knowing he wasn't there. And try as she might she was unable to get the night they had spent together out of her head.

Not that she wanted to forget that night, God no. Well at least she didn't want to forget being with Michael, that had been the most amazing thing in the world. But forget what had followed directly after? She would give anything to forget that!

When the lights came on they had both squinted against the glare. But any physical discomfort either might have felt was greatly over shadowed by her mother storming at them, and pulling Michael off of her. She could see it all as clear as if it were happening now. And her mother's words still rang loudly in her ears.

Sara knew the things Grace had said were spoken mostly out of anger, but none the less the look on Michael's face had been enough to wipe out any embarrassment Sara might have been feeling. She had stared in astonishment as her mother called Michael sick and perverted among other things, the most hurtful words being how one of her step sons was a drug dealer, but at least he wasn't fucking her daughter.

It hadn't been long before an awakened Aldo had entered the situation. Of the two he had handled it best. And Sara had been thankful for his calm demeanor, and how he had somewhat soothed Grace into merely pacing the room quietly, her eyes shooting daggers as her only daughter sat naked in her stepson's bed.

Yes, it was bad, Sara knew, but would she change things? No. She wasn't sorry she loved Michael. She would never be sorry for that. She was however sorry that things had turned out so badly. And she missed Michael so much!

It had been two days since he left for Chicago, and her mother was forbidding her to even speak to him on the phone. Sara felt like she was on house arrest. Even now, sitting out here by the pool she wouldn't be surprised to find that Grace was watching her from a window somewhere in the house. Sara's rarely if ever home, overly active in the community mother hadn't left her daughter truly alone since finding her with Michael. In fact the only things Sara knew were the few details she had managed to glean from her mother. That Lincoln was being charged and what with his prior arrest for drug possession, it didn't look good.

Sara leaned back in her deck chair closing her eyes. She knew it wasn't likely that she would ever see Michael again. She had to face the facts. They had been caught, and Grace would never allow him back here. She knew her mother only too well. And the look on her face that night had said it all. Grace wanted him out.

Sara felt a tear slide from her closed eyes only to be followed by another, the very thought of never seeing Michael again tearing at her heart. How could she live without him?

She heard the gate slide open and then close with a clank, prompting her to quickly brush the tears from her cheeks.

It was Kelly. Sara had completely forgotten her best friend was coming over for a tanning session by the pool. Kelly would take one look at her and know something was wrong.

"Sara, God. Are you okay?"

Sara tried to smile, but her friend's concerned voice only made it worse and the tears came faster and with more force.

Kelly sank down beside her, her beach tote falling unnoticed to the side, spilling out her tanning oil. She felt Kelly's arms go around her, and let her head fall onto her friend's comforting shoulder, her tears spilling onto the pink cover up that Kelly wore.

When Sara could speak again she pulled away and brushed at the tears that marred her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I'm a big mess…everything is a mess."

Sara felt the tears fighting to reemerge, but fought them back. Kelly was looking at her expectantly, and when she didn't say anything else.

"So, what's going on, why are you so upset?" Her friend prompted.

Sara shook her head. "I can't talk about it, Kelly. I'm sorry, I just can't…but it's bad…it's so bad!"

Kelly's eyes grew big. "You know don't you?"

Sara just looked at her. "Know? Know what?"

She had no clue what Kelly was talking about, but the way her friend was twisting her hands it had to be something she should know.

"Tell me what we're talking about here Kelly." Sara demanded.

She certainly didn't need anything more on her mind, but not knowing would drive her even crazier.

"Well, I heard something, but I don't know if it's true. I mean you know how people make stuff sound far worse than it actually is? I mean it could have just been a friendly hug and kiss, but if the gossip…"

What was Kelly talking about, had someone seen her with Michael atthe dance?

"Just tell me!" Sara yelled loudly.

She saw her friend jump at her words and felt bad, but she was killing her here.

"Um… okay! Christy and David were seen together making out at the park!"

Sara blinked. And then she felt the laughter bubble up inside of her, spilling out until she was leaning back holding her ribs and tears were flowing down her cheeks again.

She knew Kelly was staring at her and she figured her friend probably thought she had lost it, but that only made her laugh harder.

"Sara, are you okay? I mean this is funny to you?"

Sara brushed the tears away and looked at Kelly.

"Nothing will ever be okay again, Kelly." And then she was crying again.

(Michael)

Michael lay back against the bed and closed his eyes. The last two days had been stressful to say the least. Lincoln was out on bail and his court hearing was scheduled for the following Monday. Michael knew it didn't look good for his brother and he was worried. He couldn't lose Lincoln too. He was pretty sure he had lost Sara, the stinging words from his step mother's mouth still ingrained in his head. She hated him for what he had done.

And his father? Aldo hadn't said much about the whole thing, choosing to concentrate instead on Lincoln's problems. Michael felt like he was alone in this; in everything. He certainly couldn't speak to Linc about it; his brother had enough on his mind without Michael adding to it.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his hand across his head. He wished he could talk to her, just for a minute, just to tell her he loved and missed her. God how he missed her! But the one time he had tried to call Sara, Grace had told him coldly that he was no longer allowed to speak with her daughter, and the least he could do after what he had done to the family was respect her wishes. This was followed by a soft click, leaving Michael with his mouth open about to voice a shaky response.

He didn't actually blame Grace though. He had known what would happen if their feelings for each other were to be discovered. And boy had they been discovered!

He felt his cheeks redden at the memory and tried to push it aside with thoughts of the precious moments before the lights glared to life shattering everything. Sara in his arms, her lips… her…He knew he was only torturing himself, but he couldn't help it. That one moment together was all he had left. He knew when Aldo went back to New York he would be traveling alone. Grace would never allow Michael back into her home.

The thought of never seeing Sara again ate a hole in his heart and he felt like he couldn't breathe. How could things have come to this, how could he live without her?

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. And then Lincoln's head peeked around the corner.

"You awake, Mike?"

Michael scraped a hand across his tired face and tried to look normal.

"Yeah, I was just, um, thinking."

At his words, Lincoln eased his large frame the rest of the way into the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"You okay, Mike?"

His brother sounded worried and Michael vowed not to make things worse by burdening him with his problems.

"Yeah, like I said I was just thinking about stuff."

Michael knew his answer was lame, but it was the best he could do. And this whole drug arrest thing was weighing on him, so technically he wasn't lying.

Lincoln made his way through the dark room and switched on the bedside lamp erasing the shadows that had concealed his brother's face.

"Ah, Mike…Man I'm sorry…it wasn't supposed to be like this I swear. It was supposed to be a simple deal…" Michael looked at him, and suddenly he was pissed.

After his initial anger had faded he had been mostly numb, probably because of his own problems. But now he felt his anger grow. If Lincoln hadn't gotten busted none of this would have happened. He and Sara wouldn't have felt so desperate to be with each other that they would risk being caught…He would be with her right now if not for his brother and his stupid mistakes.

His anger aching to come out, he shoved Lincoln catching him off guard. His brother hit the floor hard and then he was swearing. But his words were knocked out of him as Michael's body slammed into his.

Michael felt his fist land a blow against his brother's rock hard abs and was pulling back to strike again when Lincoln pinned him to the floor. He fought to get free, but Lincoln being the stronger of the two, held him fast.

"Let me go you son of a bitch! This is your fault! I lost her, and it's all your fault!"

The words flew from his mouth and then he was crying and no longer struggling against his brother's firm hold.

He felt Lincoln pulling him close and clutched him tightly as all of it; everything he had been holding in came rushing out of him.

He knew Lincoln would demand to know what his words meant, but right now his brother was silent as he held him, and at least for this Michael was grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

Sara approached the door, freezing in her tracks when her foot landed on the squeaky floor board outside Aldo's office. She held her breath, but when her mother continued to speak she let it out in relief. She stood still and listened to Grace's side of the conversation.

"2 years? Can't we appeal it?"

This was followed by silence. And then Grace's voice rose. "He's not coming back here, I can tell you that! I won't have him around my daughter; I won't have him in my home!"

Sara having the gist of the situation, tiptoed away, this time avoiding the tell tale floor board.

So Lincoln was facing a 2 year jail term. And Grace was forbidding Aldo from bringing Michael back to New York with him. This last was no surprise, Sara had expected as much, but somehow it hadn't really occurred to her that Michael would be alone in Chicago if Lincoln went to jail. She felt her heart ache for him. He had lost everything, his brother, his family and soon he would be alone.

She knew she had to find some way to contact him, she needed to tell him he hadn't lost her; that he would never lose her. But first she had to get her hands on a phone. Grace had taken away her cell phone and removed the long distance from their home phone, and what with her mother's hawk like surveillance, Sara hadn't been anywhere in the last week or so. Sara was trying not to hate her mother for all of this, but she was finding it more and more difficult.

An idea blossoming, she ran up the stairs and into her parent's room. She looked around hoping to spot Grace's handbag, but it was no where to be seen. Her next idea sent her rifling through the drawers. She was about to give up when she saw a small box shoved near the back of the drawer.

She pried it open and the change almost spilled out onto the hardwood floor, but she managed a quick save. She shoved the top back on and saying a silent prayer that it would be enough for a phone call to Chicago she shoved it into her purse. She then quietly slipped down the stairs and out the front door. She knew Grace would be upset at her prison break, but she was desperate and any form of punishment meted out would be worth hearing his voice again.

Sara was racking her brain trying to think of the nearest pay phone when David pulled up beside her.

"Hey, girl, where you off to?"

Sara glanced in his direction, but kept up her fast pace.

"I need to, um, I need to get to the mall. Do you think you could give me a lift?"

David looked her up and down, his eyes going back to the firm skin her belly shirt revealed as she walked.

"Aw-ight, hop in, I was lookin' to glomm some stuff soon anyways, yo."

Sara wasn't sure what glomm meant, but she really didn't care, she would be ditching David as soon as he came to a stop in front of the big doors leading to the mall court. She remembered having used the phone there the one time she had lost her cell phone, back when she was fourteen and needed a ride home, and she hoped to God it was still there.

She pulled open the door and hopped in. Shutting it behind her she looked at David with a grin.

"How fast does this thing go?"

David grinned back and in answer they shot away from the curb with a peal of burning rubber.

After promising David they would hook up later, Sara managed to get away from him. She felt her hands begin to sweat and her stomach to do flip flops as she raced towards the phone. She was in luck it was not in use at the moment, though with everyone owning a cell phone, she knew she shouldn't be too surprised.

She pulled out the box and sat it on the small ledge of the phone box. And then wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans, she took up the phone. She press 0 and voiced her request. Michael had given her his phone number before he left in the hopes she would be able to do just this, sneak away and call him. She fed in change and then more change the box becoming empty but for two dimes. Soon the ringing sounded in her ear and she held her breath.

Please don't let Aldo answer was her mantra as it continued to ring. She was about to hang up when he finally answered.

His hello sounded tired and at first she couldn't speak. She listened to him saying hello again and then afraid he might hang up, her breath rushed out of her.

"Michael… It's me, please don't hang up! I'm here!"

There was a silence, and then his surprised but happy voice sounding tinny but wonderful filled her ears.

"Sara… How?"

Sara laughed as the first tear fell. "I snuck away, I had to. I had to talk to you, Michael; I had to hear your voice." She reached and brushed absently at her tears, not really caring at the stares of the other mall patrons. She was totally oblivious to anything but Michael.

"Sara, Lincoln…He's…

Sara nodded. "I know, Michael. I overheard my mother talking to Aldo just a little while ago. Two years is such a long time! I'm so sorry."

Michael sniffed and she had a feeling he was crying now too.

"Yeah, it is a long time. But hey, I'll be okay. I mean…"

"Michael, I miss you so much! I can't stand the thought of you being there all alone!" Her words cut him off.

She was really crying now, but still unaware of those around her as the tears coursed unchecked down her cheeks.

"Sara, I miss you too. I love you so much."

Just then a voice came on the line saying she was out of time.

"No!" She cried out and shoved the two remaining dimes into the slot.

The voice sounded again, apparently twenty cents wasn't worth much to the phone company these days.

"I love you, Michael!" She said quickly. And then, "Michael? Michael?"

But he was gone; the line was empty.

She stood in the mall court entrance holding the phone, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

As she stood there she vowed to herself she would get to Chicago; somehow she would get to Michael.

And when she did, no one would ever separate them again.

(Chapter End Notes:)

(Short I know, but I promise to update soon! (Maybe today, but if not hopefully no later than tomorrow.) Thanks for being patient while I finished Dr. Feelgood.)


	20. Chapter 20

(Author's Chapter Notes:)

(I still own nothing.)

Sara slid into the cab and leaned forward reading off the address from the page she had ripped from the phone book at the airport. She had arrived in Chicago less than an hour ago, and she couldn't wait to be back in Michael's arms.

After a grunted "Sure thing, Miss," from the cab driver she leaned back and rested her head against the worn leather seat letting her thoughts go back to the last few days. After her phone call with Michael, Sara had somehow managed to sneak back home undetected. It had been a long walk, but she had made it. As soon as she hit the driveway she had headed straight for the back yard and collapsed tiredly into a lounge chair, only to be awakened a short while later by an unsuspecting Grace wanting her to come in to dinner.

Sitting quietly at the table that night, Sara had choked down enough food to satisfy her mother and then fled to her room to be alone. She couldn't stand being around her mother anymore. In fact she spent most of her time these days in her room just to avoid Grace.

Aldo had come home the very next day and Sara had heard their whispered conversations, but she told herself it didn't matter, she would be with Michael soon no matter what they said.

She saw her first opportunity that very same day. Grace's handbag was left on the table in the foyer where she had dumped it after picking up Aldo from the airport. Sara had quickly searched through it and palmed a credit card. That taken care of, all she had to do was convince Grace to let her stay at Kelly's for a couple of days.

Opportunity number two presented itself that same night at dinner. Sara had known Aldo was her only hope. She had figured if she could get him on her side about the sleepover maybe he could convince her mother it was a good idea. She had waited till the main course was served before casually bringing it up.

To her surprise Aldo had been all for it, and when her mother made to veto the idea, he had practically shushed her. Sara could hear his words now as if he were there in the cab with her.

"You can't keep the girl a prisoner, Gracie. She starts school in two weeks, what then? Are you going to insist on home schooling?"

Grace had relented and Sara had jumped up and hugged Aldo first and then reluctantly given a quick hug to her mother as well. Once in her seat again, she had forced a few more bites down, asked to be excused, and fled the room claiming she had to call Kelly to give her the good news.

Sara really just wanted to be alone. She had no intention of calling Kelly. Her friend would want all the juicy details, and she had nothing she could share. Really there was nothing left to do but wait. She had already booked her trip. In fact her plane would land in Chicago at 8:00pm the very next night.  
Now here she was so close to being with him, she could hardly stand it. And as the cab came to a stop she realized she was even closer than she had thought. She quickly paid the cab driver with the money she had withdrawn from an ATM at the airport and slid out.

Her small suitcase in hand, she rushed up to the door, her excitement growing with every step she made to the modest little house, where she knew Michael and Lincoln had grown up. It was well kept and tidy, and she knew this had to be Michael's doing. She smiled at the thought and leaned on the doorbell anxious to be in his arms again.

When he opened the door her heart leaped in her chest. He looked tired, but so good. He needed a shave and she could almost feel the roughness of him against her skin. And then she was feeling him, his face against hers; his arms tight around her pulling her in the door. It wasn't until they were breathless that he pulled his lips from hers with a question.

"How did you get here, Sara?"

Sara ran her fingers over his kiss reddened lips and along his jaw. She wanted to touch him everywhere, but tried to contain herself.

"I just flew in."

Her mouth was moving towards him for another breath taking kiss, but his hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"You mean you ran away?"

She stepped back and sighed.

"Yes, I ran away. I ran to you, Michael. This is where I belong. We belong together. And no matter what they say they can't keep us apart if we don't let them."

Michael didn't say anything, but looked at her for a few seconds. She could see him weakening, so she pulled him closer, and found his mouth was once again inviting as she eased her tongue in for a taste.

And then she felt the rough wood of the door against her back as he pushed her against it, his urgent hands moving along her sides to her breasts. She leaned into him her nipples ready to be explored; needing to feel him; all of him. She could feel how hard he was and her quick hands hastily unsnapped his pants and pushed them down.

He moaned as her hand gripped him and the roughness of his cheeks moved to chafe the excited skin of her breasts, making her breath come even faster.

He fumbled clumsily with her skirt and then he was pulling her underwear down. When they had been tossed aside he hoisted her up onto him. They moaned in unison at this union and his mouth found hers breathless as she mouthed his name.

His movements were quick and hurried, and she felt his smoothness bringing her closer; and closer. She knew their love making was more desperate this time, as if they were both afraid they would be interrupted again. And then she was coming; her orgasm strong as her muscles contracted around him. He was trying to pull out of her, but she refused to let him go, pulling him closer instead as his orgasm took him.

His voice was echoing off the ceiling, his moans and gasps bringing a smile to her flushed face. And then he brought his lips to the soft skin of her neck, his breath hot, and his mouth sweet as he placed a soft kiss near her collar bone..

He pulled back, and still holding her weight he eased her down to the floor.

"What did we just do?" His voice was deep from their love making, but Sara could also hear regret.

She panicked at first wondering if he was sorry she had come to his door, but she knew that couldn't be it. And then it came to her, he was worried about her getting pregnant. Trying to ease his mind she said what she thought he needed to hear.

"Its okay, Michael, I can't get pregnant right now, I'm pretty sure I'm not ovulating."

She saw the look of relief pass across his features and felt that the lie was vindicated.

In all actuality she had no idea when she ovulated.

He smiled at her and pulled her close her bare breasts against his hot skin perking up again in arousal. She was wondering if what they said about teenage boys was true, and then she was wondering no more. She felt his hardness and went to pull him closer, but he pulled away.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

Sara followed him up the stairs and waited in the hall for him as he made a quick stop into Lincoln's room. He came out with a box of condoms and a smile, and then he was leading her further down the hall to his room.

Upon arrival, he opened the door and ushered her in. He closed the door behind them and led her to his bed.

Sara reached and pulled him down with her and their mouths found each other in the dimly lit room. As he moved next to her, this time much more slowly, as if he intended to take his time, she knew it would be a long night; a night she would never forget.

(Chapter End Notes:)

(I'll try to update soon!)


	21. Chapter 21

Sara looked up at him through sleep heavy lashes, barely managing to stay awake. It was their second night together of talking and love making well into the night and she was feeling it. She had just told him her well thought out plan and the silence that followed made her come instantly awake.

She sat up making him look at her. "You don't think it's a good idea, do you?"

She could see his answer in his eyes before he spoke.

"I don't think it will work Sara, that's all. You're sixteen and I'm seventeen, we're just kids. How can we make it on our own? It's just not realistic."

At the hurt look on her face he reached for her, but she pulled away. "You don't want to be with me, that's all. You say you love me, but if you're not willing to do anything for us to be together…"

She jumped up and grabbed her clothes from the floor.

And then at the door she turned to him.

"I won't go back there, I hate it there! With you or without you I'm leaving, and I'm never going back!"

"Sara, wait!"

She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

XXXXX

Michael lay back and squeezed his eyes shut rubbing them gently. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Sara. God, he wanted her more than air! But he was too smart to think her plan of running away to some hick town where they could get jobs and no one would be the wiser would work.

Sooner or later his father would find them. And in the mean time it would destroy the family completely.

And even though Grace had treated him badly that was something Michael couldn't agree to have a part in. Family was everything.

He thought of Lincoln and the look on his face as he was sentenced. Up until that final moment it hadn't really hit Lincoln, Michael could see it in his expression. But the Judge saying two years in a minimum security prison had left its mark.

Michael had gone to the court house that day with every intention of being strong for his big brother, but when they were taking Lincoln away he broke. And when Lincoln looked at him, and saw what it was doing to him, Michael saw his sorrow. But Michael had also seen defeat when he looked at Lincoln. Defeat and something else. The look on his brother's face, was one that said he thought he had failed him.

But as bad as the scene at the court house had been, somehow going home without Lincoln that day had been the worst. And then Sara had called. He hadn't been expecting it, what with so many days gone by without hearing from her. He had figured Grace had her on lock down. Just the sound of her voice had buoyed him. And then when he realized she was crying it had broken his heart.

Her words of a few minutes before played again in his head. How could she think he didn't want to be with her, that he didn't love her? Still unsure of what lay ahead for them, only knowing he couldn't bear the thought of her crying again without him there to offer comfort, he slipped on his boxers and made his way to the door and out into the hall.

Before entering the living room he paused in the doorway and looked at her, her pale skin visible in the moonlight shining through the window. He was about to speak when he noticed her deep breathing. She was asleep.

He went back to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket. And then returning to her sleeping form he covered her gently, his fingers pausing to touch her soft hair. She stirred slightly at his touch, but didn't awaken.

He crossed the room to the chair in the corner and eased his long frame down into it. He sat across from her in the shadows and watched her quietly for some time. And then his decision made, he climbed wearily to his feet and went back to his bedroom to make the phone call.

XXXXX

Sara awoke on the couch at first unsure why she was there. But then she remembered. She and Michael had had a fight, their first fight. She didn't like the sound of that. Their first kiss, the first time they made love, those were happy firsts. She hated fighting with Michael. But couldn't he see she was right? Running away together was their only choice. Their only choice if they wanted to be together. She knew Grace and Aldo would figure things out quickly when she didn't show up tomorrow as planned. And once they figured it out it wouldn't be long before they showed up here looking for her. Then she had an idea. She sat up and combed her bed tangled hair with her fingers trying to smooth it. She was fully clothed and her shoes were by the door. All she had to do was find his keys…

And then she saw them on the table by the door. She made her way silently to grab her shoes and slipped them on. And then grabbing her purse she dug around for a pen and a scrap of paper. She scrawled her note quickly and then left it where she was sure he would find it, right where his keys had been.

And then keys in hand, she slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She would go get donuts and coffee for breakfast. When they had finished eating they would set down and talk again. And this time she would keep her emotions in check; this time she would convince him that her plan for them could work.

Smiling confidently with her new resolve, Sara hopped into the car and headed for what she hoped was the business district.


	22. Chapter 22

(Author's Chapter Notes:)

(Sorry this took so long. I had a chapter written but I was unhappy with it so I had to re-write it. I just wanted to get it right.)

(Michael)

Michael had been pacing a hole in the floor for at least fifteen minutes when she came through the door, a light breeze accompanying her. He froze where he was and let his eyes drink in the sight of her.

And maybe it was because he thought she had left him, running off to God knows where, but even with her hair wind blown and messy, he still found her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her hands were full of donuts and coffee and when he saw her struggling he broke his paralysis and rushed to take them from her before she dropped them.

He set them aside quickly and pulled her to him in a tight hug. Her arms now free went around him and held him close. 

"I'm so sorry we fought, Michael. I never want to fight with you again. Promise me no matter what happens we won't ever fight?" Her words rushed out of her muffled against his neck sending shivers through him.

He pulled back only to find her lips, and kissed her in answer to her plea, the thought of losing her overshadowing everything. She returned his desperate kiss and then pulled away breathless to met his relieved eyes.

"I thought you left me," he spoke softly in the quiet room.

"Michael how could you think I would leave you? I could never leave you. I mean I know we had a fight... And I know I said I would go without you, but I wouldn't just leave without saying something; without saying goodbye. You have to know that…Wait, you didn't get my note?"

Michael shook his head. I didn't see a note, Sara." 

Sara pulled away and went to the table, lifting first the box of donuts and then the coffee tray, not finding the note.

"I left it right here, I swear, Michael. Maybe the door shutting blew it away?" She said, and stooped down to look for it, but Michael reached and pulled her up to meet his eyes.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter, Sara. What matters is you're back."

"I am back." She smiled. "And guess what? I got you're favorite's."

She was moving to the table where the box of donuts sat when the doorbell rang.

Sara froze and looked at Michael who at first avoided her eyes. "Michael?"

"Sara, I'm so sorry. I thought it was for the best, And then when I woke up and you were gone…I don't think I can do this. I can't let you go..."

He knew he wasn't making a whole lot of sense, but it was true. When he called Aldo the night before it had seemed like the only way, but now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure about anything except that he couldn't bear to lose her.

"You called Aldo?" She was putting two and two together.  
He nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He watched her eyes fill and wanted to go to her, but the knocking was getting louder.

He steeled himself and moved passed her to the front door to open it. He felt himself getting angry. Aldo had promised to give him until tomorrow to tell her she had to go home; to convince her it was for the best.

He pulled open the door and met his father's tired eyes with his own intense blue ones.

"Son, I know we said tomorrow, but Grace was adamant. I'm sorry."

Aldo stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

"It doesn't matter, you're not taking her, I won't let you." Michael cut him off.

"Michael you know this is for the best, we discussed this last night, son." Aldo was firm, but calm.

Michael felt Sara come up beside him.

"What if I refuse to come, will you drag me kicking and screaming to the airport? Is that the plan, Aldo?"

"This can't work. You two have to know that." He looked at them imploringly, but neither spoke.

"To answer your question, Sara… If you refuse to come, yes I will have to drag you home kicking and screaming. And not because I want to, but because I promised you're mother I would bring you home to her."

Michael's eyes moved to Sara. She was smiling bitterly. "Grace...right...you promised my mother, I should have known."

"Sara…don't make this harder than it has to be...please?" Aldo begged.

(Sara)

"Please just go get your things so this doesn't have to escalate."

Sara moved her eyes up to meet her stepfather's. "Escalate? What do mean escalate?"

But Sara had an idea she knew what his answer would be. Aldo's next words confirmed her suspicions.

"Your mother wanted to call the police, Sara. The only way I could convince her to hold off was by coming here today."

Sara reached her hand out and Michael clasped it, his warmth washing over her. She basked in the feel of him and then let go.

And then knowing she had no choice in the matter, she faced Aldo her words on trembling lips. "I'll go get my things."

She met Michael's eyes as she moved passed him, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around her. She couldn't blame him for this, not when it was obvious how much he was hurting. She only wished he had had more faith that they could make it alone. Because she knew that together they would have been anything but alone.  
Together they would have had everything they needed.

She made her way to the bedroom to get her things, but as soon as she closed the door it all hit her. This was it. She would probably never see Michael again.

Unable to keep her feet, she lay back on the bed and buried her face in the pillow hoping to deaden the sound of her sobs. But the night before rushed from the sheets with the scent of him, making her heart ache all the more; making her tears flow harder and with more force.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and looked up to see Michael standing above her.

"Sara.."

His one spoken word sent her in motion and she was in his arms in a breath. He held her tightly, his arms telling her the lie that he would never let go. But she knew this for what it was. It was goodbye.

"Oh, Michael! I can't do this! I can't!" Her words left her lips to crush the silence.

And then his mouth was on hers, his sweet lips saying with tenderness what he couldn't voice.

She felt his fingers stroking her face gently and then he was pulling back from her to meet her eyes with his own. She looked deeply into the tear filled eyes she loved so much and the only words she could bring forth fell from her lips.

"I will always love you, Michael. And somehow we will be together again. There has to be a way." 

Michael nodded. "I know this can't be it for us, Sara. I love you so much!"

And then his mouth met hers again, this time more desperate more unwilling to settle for less than all she could give. She put everything, all of what she felt for him in that one kiss and hoped it would be enough to sustain them.

And then a knock sounded on the door shattering the moment, pulling them apart to look once more into the other's eyes.

Sara made herself let him go, her heart still holding on even as her fingers left his skin.

She made herself not look at him, she knew she couldn't if she were to actually do this.

And then grabbing her things from the floor where she had dropped them she went to open it and tell Aldo she was ready to leave.

(Chapter End Notes:)

(This isn't the end of the story, even though it might seem so.)


	23. Chapter 23

"I hate you!" Sara's words still filled her head long after the confrontation with her mother had passed.

She had been tossing and turning her way through the night as she lay sleepless thinking about everything that had happened.

Her pacing mother had met her return home, much like Michael upon her return with the coffee and donuts at the door. The difference being Michael had met her with love and concern. Her mother's idea of love was to control and demand.

Sara squeezed her eyes shut, but still her mother's words rang in her ears.

"You're ungrateful, Sara. We've given you everything you have ever asked us for. And how do you repay us? You shack up with your step brother like a little slut!"

Sara had stood staring with her mouth open as her mother verbally attacked her. She had listened with dry eyes to this, but when her mother called Michael a no good piece of trash Sara had lost it.

She felt her eyes fill again as her own words came back to her; as the scene played out in her head.

The words out of her mouth had been an attack on Grace and her ability to be there for everyone but her own daughter. And Sara knew her words weren't unfounded. She loved her mother, but she could remember plenty of times when she had watched her friends with their moms and felt jealous of the time spent with them. Instead of being there for Sara, Grace had spent time at homeless shelters and Aids benefits.

Sara had spewed out years of pent up anger and resentment towards her mother, and then with her final blow, telling Grace she hated her, she had watched as the pain from her words spread across her mother's stricken face.

Unable to take anymore, Sara had then fled to her room, her words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Now she looked to the clock on her nightstand, her mind too awake to force a shut down. It was almost 3:00am.

She hugged her stuffed bear to her chest and let her thoughts drift to Michael. She couldn't help wondering what he was doing. Was he lying sleepless in his bed just like she was? She flipped over and stared at the wall cast in gray shadows, seeing his eyes instead.

And then needing to be close to him any way she could she slipped from her bed and out the door into the hall. She made her way as quietly as she could to Michael's bedroom, and then through the door shutting it behind her.

She stood frozen for some time just staring at his bed, what had been his bed, and then made her way to it, climbing beneath sheets long cooled from his presence.

She knew the linen had since been laundered, but somehow as she snuggled beneath the blankets she felt closer to him, and it allowed her to close her eyes and find some peace.

(The next morning)

Sara made her way quietly down the stairs. She was still on house arrest, but was hoping to slip out to the pool unnoticed.

She was almost to the door when their raised voices stopped her in her tracks.

"We have to do something Aldo! If we continue to do nothing she'll just keep running back there to him!"

Sara strained to hear Aldo's response, but he was speaking much lower than her mother. She moved closer in hopes of making out his words. When her foot hit the creaky floor board she froze, holding her breath. Had they heard her? Sara stood quietly listening, her breath whooshing out in relief when her mother continued.

"We tell him we won't pay his tuition if he contacts her."

"Grace…this is my son we're talking about here!" Aldo's voice rose.

"And it's our daughter! Or is she not as important to you now that you've had your son back in your life!?"

"That isn't fair Grace. You know how much I love Sara! You know how much I love this family!"

"If you love this family, Aldo, than do it. Tell him to go away. Send him anywhere he wants to go. I don't care how much his education costs! We have to end this!"

Sara stood there her hand closed over her mouth and her eyes filling with tears as she listened. How could her mother be so heartless? Had she never been in love?

As Aldo's quiet acquiescence filled her ears, Sara brushed the tears away angrily. And then stepping back quietly evading the creaky floor board, she made her way to the door and slipped out into the late summer breeze.

(The next day)

(Michael)

Michael opened the door and silently ushered his father in. When Aldo had called him from the airport it had sent his mind spiraling through the many possibilities behind this visit. And now that Aldo was there in front of him, something in his face told Michael he wouldn't like it.

His father, never one to mince words, started out with talk of college. He knew Michael had applied to Loyola and gotten an early acceptance, but he also knew Michael had had other offers. He finished his spiel with an offer to pay full tuition if Michael wanted to go to Oxford.

Michael wasn't fooled, he knew what this was. He met his father's blue eyes, his own cold steel.

"You want to send me away, to keep me away from Sara." It wasn't a question.

Aldo nodded. "If you don't accept, Grace will insist on sending Sara to boarding school, Michael. Either way it's over; the two of you."

Michael looked down at his hands. He wanted to be angry, and he was, but more than anything he was tired.

"Sara would hate boarding school," his words came out low, but Aldo heard him.

"Yes, she would. This is for the best, Son. You might not think so now, but someday…" Aldo reached out a hand and squeezed his arm.

Michael looked up at his father, his eyes grim. "Okay. I'll go."

(Chapter End Notes:)

This story is nearing an end. But before you all send me hate mail and/or reviews I want you to know I am setting this up for a sequel. 


	24. Chapter 24

(Sara)

Sara stared at her reflection in the mirror, a small sparkle of excitement lighting her features. Tomorrow was the first day of her senior year, but that wasn't why she was excited; tomorrow also marked the first day of her freedom from Grace.

It had been exactly one week since her blow up at her mother, and aside from sitting poolside, it was too cool to swim now, she hadn't been allowed to leave the premises.

She looked down at her flat stomach wondering for the millionth time if being two days late was to be of concern. Yesterday she had almost convinced herself it was stress related, but now she wasn't so sure. She and Michael had after all had unprotected sex, and though it was only the one time, it was technically possibly that she was pregnant.

She tried to imagine telling Michael and couldn't, not when his reaction to her statement that she couldn't possibly get pregnant, had rang with so much relief.

And if she couldn't tell Michael for fear of rejection, how would she ever find the nerve to tell her mother and Aldo?

She sighed and looked to see the sparkle in her eyes diminished to be replaced by the familiar sadness that had greeted her on so many days; ever since she had left Michael in Chicago. She knew her plan of skipping classes to find a pay phone so she could call Michael would also entail a trip to the local pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. It was better to know wasn't it? She would take the test and see that it was nothing but stress and then have one less thing to worry about.

She sighed and tossed the hair brush she had been running through her soft auburn hair aside and then stood from her vanity pushing in the chair.

She left her room and headed down the stairs a slight bounce in her step from her new resolve and confidence that life couldn't possibly deal her another blow, that of teenage pregnancy. She couldn't possibly have such bad luck could she?

She was hoping to escape the house and sit by the pool, when her mother's voice rang out from the dining room. Grace was stuffing envelopes for her latest charity function and Sara had hoped to slip passed her unnoticed, but no such luck.

"Sara, could you please be a dear and run to Aldo's office for me? I seem to have run out of envelopes. I think I left the box of supplies on the chair by his desk."

Grace's voice was syrupy sweet like she was a loving mother and not the evil step mother that called her step son trash.

Sara seethed inwardly, but turned and headed to her step father's office. It was easier to just do as she was asked and then she could disappear without an argument. She had been doing that a lot lately, just keeping quietly to herself.

She pushed open the door and entered the office, her eyes falling instantly on the good sized box occupying the chair by the desk. She sighed inwardly and headed for it, thinking she couldn't wait till she had the excuse of homework to hide behind.

She was reaching to pick up the box, but froze when her eyes fell on the documents laid out on Aldo's usually immaculate desk. Her heart pounding in her ears she let her eyes move over the letterhead, Oxford University.

When she could move again, she picked up the papers and read them quickly. Michael was enrolled to attend the fall semester. And according to the papers in front of her he was due to arrive…Yesterday?

She looked at the calendar to confirm and then her hands shaking she placed the papers back down as she had found them.

Even though she had known of the plans from the conversation she had over heard she hadn't truly believed he would do it. How could Michael do this? How could he take their parent's bribe?

She felt her heart breaking all over again at this betrayal. She let her eyes move from the tidy desk back to the box of supplies conveniently left behind. And she knew this for what it was. It was a set up. Aldo was too much like Michael to leave his desk anything but spotless.

She was positive that Grace had planted those papers for her to find. She brushed the tears from her eyes and picked up the box she knew Grace had never expected her to bring to her, and let it fly through the air sending envelopes and papers across the room.

And then she made her way blindly from the office and up to her room.

(Michael)

Michael lay back; his head on the soft pillow anything but cushioned from his thoughts of Sara.

Did she even know that he was gone? Did they tell her yet? He ached at the thought of how hurt she would be to find out that he was so far away. But of course that was the idea wasn't it? Send him as far away from her as possible?

He told himself for the millionth time it was for the best, but the thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew that if he hadn't agreed to cease all contact she would have been sent away, God knows where. The great words of William Shakespeare rattled through his head, "Get thee to a nunnery!" He sighed at his ridiculous thoughts, but really he wouldn't put anything passed Grace at this point. He knew his step mother was bound and determined to keep them apart.

And she had been successful too. He had been on campus roughly six hours. The meet and greet behind him and a fresh stack of shiny text books on his desk, Michael was grateful to call it a day.

He shifted in the unfamiliar bed as it struggled to conform to his long frame.

True to his word Aldo had spared no expenses. Michael had a private room with an incredible view. But all of it was wasted on him. He would much rather be attending a community college spending every free minute with Sara.

He sighed again and looked at the darkening sky. What time was it in New York?

He knew Sara would be starting her senior year soon. Was it tomorrow; today? He flipped over and stared at the wall, the room growing darker to match his mood.

His thoughts then moved to the last time he had spoken to her; touched her hair. God he missed her so much! How was he going to do this?

He felt his eyes fill with tears and brushed them away, burying his head in his pillow for a cold comfort. He knew he would do it though. No matter how hard it was or how much his heart ached for her. He would do it because he loved her, and yes because he loved his family. He would do it because he just wanted to make things right again.

He closed his eyes and let his wet face press against the pillow stifling all sound as he cried for what mattered most; for what he was afraid could never be.


	25. Chapter 25

Sara looked at the test her eyes going wide. The little plus symbol was bright blue.

She stared at it wishing it away with all of her might, and then squeezing her eyes closed her mind went numb with the news. She was pregnant with Michael's baby.

How could this be happening? Well she knew how it had happened, but why was this happening? Hadn't she been through enough? She would have to tell her mother and when she did…Oh God!

Sara knew what Grace's reaction would be. She also knew what her solution would be. Grace was pro choice all the way. She could remember her mother's activities this past year, her involvement heavy in The Right to choose campaign, a local women's group. They had also preached safe sex, her mother shoving pamphlets and condoms at her on more then one occasion.

Sara knew her mother would be furious with her for being so careless. And the fact that the baby was Michael's would seal the deal. Grace would want the pregnancy terminated. Sara shook her head. She couldn't let her do it. She couldn't do it.

While Sara knew she wasn't emotionally ready to have a child, she couldn't kill the only part of Michael she had left. She would think of something, she had to. Until then she would hide her pregnancy from Aldo and Grace; from everyone.

She would hide it until it was too late to abort if she had to. And then when the baby was born she would figure something out. She would find some way to keep it.

She quickly gathered the test box and wrappers and shoved them in the bag. And then taking one last look at the little blue plus on the stick she shoved it into the bag also. She would hide this until morning and then take it to school with her and dispose of it there. She couldn't take the chance that Grace would somehow find it.

She shoved the bag under her mattress and smoothed the blankets back into place. That done she sat down at her desk and looked at her school assignments, knowing full well she wouldn't get anything done that night. And as she flipped open her Language arts book, her hand moved absently to her flat belly, touching the new life that grew there.

(One month later)

Sara held a hand over her mouth and ran from the table. She had tried so hard not to let the smell of the eggs bother her, but she couldn't do it. Her morning sickness was rearing its ugly head again and this time she had an audience.

Barely making it to the bathroom she lost all of what she had managed to force down. She pushed her hair away from her face and sat back on the floor feeling her stomach lurch again, before finally settling down. She took a deep breath and then feeling eyes upon her she looked up to see her mother's concerned face.

"Sara, are you okay? I noticed you hardly touched your dinner last night and now this. Are you coming down with something?"

Sara nodded. "Um, yeah, I think so. A lot of kids have been out with a stomach bug this week."

Grace smiled sympathetically and moved towards her. She reached to place a hand on Sara's forehead, but pulled back as her daughter flinched away from her touch.

"Well, I hope you're feeling better soon, but if not you have my permission to stay home tomorrow."

With that she left the bathroom.

Sara let out her breath. How long did morning sickness last? She knew she couldn't keep claiming illness was the cause of her mad dashes from the table.

She put her face in her hands as the overwhelming feelings hit her again as they seemed to do so often these days. She felt so alone at times like this. It was times like this that he let herself wonder about him. Was Michael happy? Was he doing okay so far away from everyone and everything he had ever known?

She sighed deeply and pushing her thoughts of him away, she reached to flush her breakfast down the toilet. She would have to force some food down later she knew, if not for her own sake then for that of the baby. But right now she just wanted to lay down.

She washed up quickly and then made her way to her room, where she sank down onto the bed and curled up into a little ball holding her pillow tight.

Sara awoke to the phone ringing and raised her head disoriented. The room was dark and at first she didn't know where she was.

The phone was picked up somewhere in the house and she laid her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

Her eyes were drifting closed again when the knock sounded on the door jolting her back to awareness.

She looked up to see her mother standing in her now open doorway. And the stricken look on her mother's face shot alarm through her.

Was it Michael? Had something happened to him? She was about to voice these questions when Grace spoke.

"There's been some horrible…" Her voice broke, and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sara its David Apolskis. He was shot this afternoon. I'm afraid he's…He's dead Sara."

Sara stared at her mother and then burst into tears. They were tears of relief, but thinking differently her mother moved into the room to offer comfort. Sara let herself be held and as her mother stroked her hair, she gave into all of the feelings that overwhelmed her and cried softly against Grace's warm embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

(Four months later)

Sara stepped from the shower, and began toweling off, the hot shower having relaxed her neck muscles somewhat. She had been feeling pretty tense lately, but at least her morning sickness seemed to have run its course.

She tossed the wet towel into the hamper and looked down at her ever expanding waistline. She knew it was probably impossible, but it seemed like she was even bigger today than she had been yesterday.  
Her eyes moved to the clothing she had brought into the bathroom with her; the shapeless garments that consisted of her wardrobe these days making her sigh.

She could no longer chance a run in with anyone on her way back to her room wearing only a towel.

At five months pregnant she knew it would be pretty obvious to anyone that she hadn't just put on a few pounds in any state other than fully clothed, but so far she had managed to fool Grace and Aldo, and she wasn't about to push her luck.

She sighed again and reached for her oversized sweat shirt, her movements sending the towel wrapped around her freshly washed hair askew. She felt it falling and grabbed at it.

She was bending at the waist to twist it back in place when the door popped open. Why hadn't she locked the door?!

She looked up in surprise to see Grace Burrows, her mouth open but no sound issuing forth.

Grace's eyes went from Sara's swollen breasts to her distended stomach; a look of understanding flitting quickly across her features, only to be replaced by hurt and anger in the next beat of Sara's racing heart.

Sara grabbed her sweat shirt and hurriedly pulled it on, knocking the towel off her head, sending it tumbling to the floor in the process.

She stood with her wet hair hanging in her face looking at her mother for what seemed like forever before Grace finally spoke.

"Finish getting dressed and then come down stairs, Sara."

Her voice was of a controlled calm, and Sara thought she saw her mother's famous I'm pissed at you twitch below her left eye.

Sara nodded silently and then Grace turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she was alone, Sara let out the shaky breath that had been trapped in her chest.

So her mother knew. Sara had known this day would come, and soon; she was getting so big. But somehow she had convinced herself it would be much later, like when she was in her sixth or seventh month?

She took a deep breath and then finished dressing, her fingers shaking as she pulled up her baggy sweats.

Leaving the still steamy bathroom behind, she made her way quickly to her room to pull a brush through her wet hair.

Taking another deep breath, her eyes locked determinedly with her reflection in the mirror, Sara told herself to be strong, and then headed downstairs to talk to Grace.

When Sara entered the living room Grace was standing with her hands clasped behind her back, looking out the window. Utilizing the mythical mother hearing she turned as Sara silently entered the room.

Grace's eyes were cold and her lips pursed, her hands now clasped in front of her as she approached her daughter.

"Does the father know?"

Sara had been looking down at her own clasped hands, wringing them nervously, but she looked up at her mother's cold words.

She shook her head, not saying anything.

Grace nodded, a cold smile playing across her features.

"Well, when did you plan to tell everyone your news, Sara? Or did you just intend to go into labor and surprise all of us?"

Sara shook her head again, her anger starting to boil up from where she had hidden it, under the despair and hopelessness of the situation.

She met her mother's eyes, her resolve strengthened by her anger as she prepared to voice the confession she had practiced silently for the last five months.

"I was afraid if I told you, you would make me get an abortion. But I'm too far along now, so it's too late."

Grace unclasped her hands and reached out to place a hand on each of her daughter's shoulders.

"You will not raise your step brother's child in this house!"

Sara didn't flinch. She could feel her mother's boney fingers digging into her, but still she didn't pull away.

"What makes you think this baby is Michael's? I mean your not forgetting what a slut I am, are you, Mother?"

Sara gauged the reaction of her words, that of her mother's face growing hard, the tell tale twitch going full force.

"If you expect Aldo and I to believe for a second that this child isn't Michael's…."

"I don't care what you and Aldo believe, Mother. This baby isn't Michael's. It's David's; David Apolskis'." Sara spat coldly.

Grace's face registered her surprise, but then she laughed; a shrill sound that in Sara's opinion could have easily rivaled any wicked step mother Disney ever cooked up, .

She faced her mother dead on, "I'm keeping this baby, and you can't stop me."

With this she turned and ran from the room, her mother's voice on her heels

"Oh, I will put a stop to this, alright. You mark my words young lady. That child will not spend one night under my roof!"

Sara made it as far as the stairs before the angry tears broke the surface of her cold, pain filled eyes.

She would never agree to give up Michael's child. She was going to keep this baby if it killed her.

(3 months later)

Sara knew everyone had been talking about her; speculating who the father of her baby could be. At eight and a half months gestation, she was now passed the point of hiding it.

She had continued to go to school up until last week, when the tingling in her feet got to be too bothersome. Now Kelly just dropped by with her assignments every day after school. It was easier this way. This way Sara didn't have to pretend she didn't hear all of the giggles and whispers of the girls who held their breath each month praying not to be knocked up after a wild night with their current boyfriend.

Sara sighed and looked at her watch as the doorbell rang. If it was Kelly she was early.

She eased up from the couch, one hand behind her, supporting her back and then headed for the door.

The woman and man standing on the other side of the door smiled as she looked on them in surprise.

"Sara?"

The woman looked familiar, but Sara wasn't sure why. And then it hit her who they were.

Her heart sped up and her mouth went dry.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Apolskis, what are you doing here? I mean, gosh, come in, please, you must think me so rude."

Sara knew she was babbling, but she couldn't seem to stop.

She ushered them in and led them to the living room, where she eased back down on the couch not trusting her legs to stand.

She thought she knew what had brought them to her door; the rumor mill had brought them. And now they wanted her to tell them if what they had heard was the truth.

Sara looked anxiously from one hopeful face to the other hoping she was wrong. Because it was one thing to tell her parents that David was the father of her baby, but to tell these people she was carrying their grand son would be something else entirely.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Mr. Apolskis spoke for the both of them.

"Sara, we know…How do I put this? We have heard that…We know you were somewhat close with our son in his last…"

He cleared his throat before continuing, his eyes filling as his hoarse words filled the room.

"We just want you to know that if this child is our…our grand child; David's child, we will do whatever it takes to be a part of the baby's life. You see David's...your child is all we have left of him…"

He broke down and his wife's arms moved around him offering comfort.

Sara felt like she couldn't breathe; like someone was squeezing her lungs.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell them it wasn't true, that the baby wasn't David's, but then her mother's words came back to her. All of the things Grace had said and done over the last three months, all of the pamphlets on adoption her mother had forced her way.

Sara felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked on the two hopeful parents who wanted this baby for a grandchild more than her own parents ever would. And she did what she told herself was best for everyone. She lied.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Chapter Notes:

(This is the final chapter. And I know I left a lot of things unresolved I hope you all don't hate me!)

Sara looked down at her baby and sighed. Despite the dark curls, those who had seen him claimed he looked just like her. But Sara didn't see it. Instead she saw Michael in little David. His eyes were dark blue like all new born babies, but if they lightened how would she explain it?

Of course David's mother had dark hair and blue eyes so maybe…

She looked up as Jeanie Apolskis knocked on the open door before coming in. Sara smiled up at her from her place in the rocking chair by the window.

"How is our little bundle of joy this morning?"

Jeanie bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her grandson's forehead.

"And more importantly how is 'Mom' doing her first day home from the hospital?"

Sara forced a smile. "We're both doing fine. Um, Jeanie, I really want to thank you and Alex for taking us in. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't…"

Sara's eyes filled with tears and she brushed at them.

Jeanie reached and brushed the hair from Sara's face.

"My dear you don't know what a pleasure it is for us to do it. You have given us something we never thought…" Jeanie's words broke off as her eyes filled. "Well, anyways you're welcome, dear. And you and little David are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

Sara smiled and leaned down to kiss her baby's soft curls. At the gentle brush of his mother's lips he opened his eyes and looked at her. She felt her breath leave her at the beauty of the small little wonder that was hers. She buried her nose in his fresh scent and closed her eyes. She knew that what she had done wasn't honest. But she kept telling herself it would be okay. Everything had to be because she couldn't lose him. She had lost his daddy, but she would never lose little David Michael.

Sara opened her eyes and met the kind stare of Jeanie Apolskis.

"Would you like to hold him, now?" Sara saw Jeanie's eyes light up as she reached for the baby, and she told herself what she was doing wasn't entirely selfish.

She had given David's parents something they desperately needed. She had watched their pain etched eyes come back to life as they held little David. How could it be so wrong to make them happy?

Her eyes followed Jeanie as she left the room cooing about going to see Grandpa and she couldn't help but think of her own Father.

Frank Tancredi had died when Sara was five. She wondered how things would be different if he were alive. Would he have agreed with Grace's ultimatum?

Sara still seethed at Grace's words after little David was born. Her mother had looked at her and told her she didn't believe that David Apolskis was the father. And then she had told Sara it was either place the baby up for adoption or she was out on the street.

Sara felt her eyes fill with angry tears. She brushed them aside and stood up, the chair creaking as it settled behind her.

She made her way to one of the boxes she still hadn't unpacked, and pulled the book from the top. She flipped through it, the picture hidden between its pages falling silently to the floor. She bent to retrieve it and brought the photo up to her face.

Michael in the sunshine, his eyes like the ocean stared back at her. She took a deep breath, her fingers moving over the glossy finish of the picture. She thought of everything that had happened, her heart aching from deep within.

How could she tell him he was the father of her baby? How could she when he had been so afraid of this very thing happening? She thought again of his relief at her assurance that she couldn't get pregnant. She thought again of how easily he had left her behind. And while she couldn't really blame him, a part of her would never forgive him for it.

She looked once more at the small picture, the only thing she had left to remember him by, aside from his son.

And then brushing at her tears she slowly tore the picture in half. She quickly tore it again; and then once again until it was in bits and pieces just like her heart.

(To End)

Chapter End Notes:

(This is the final chapter of FL. I am however doing a sequel. I hope to start it in a week or so. Thanks all for reading my words and all of your comments meant a lot. You guys rock! 8)


End file.
